Through the Eyes of A Child
by Ewagan
Summary: Katara's is 21 and has an illegitimate daughter. What happened? How is Zuko involved? ZUTARANESS!
1. A New Beginning

First update of the year... Lolz... I've been so inactive...

Summary: This story tells of Kara, Katara's illegitimate daughter, how why and what happened. Strictly my imagination only.

Disclamer: Don't own ATLA, however much I wish I did. But whatever coincidence this is with another story, it was my idea. I do not plagarise.

* * *

Katara surveyed the melons on display. Some were not quite ripe, some too ripe, and the others were too small or too big. Finally she settled on a moderately sized one which was a little too ripe. A small girl who closely resembled her tugged at her long thick skirt. The girl had long hair the color of ebony and large amber eyes. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a braid.

"Mama?" The girl looked at Katara with big amber eyes.

"Yes, Kara?" Katara continued to look at the melons, searching for a better one before she took out a copper piece and paid the lady who ran the stall.

"What's that?" Kara asked, pointing.

"Where, sweetheart?" Katara bent down to her daughter's level.

"There!" Kara exclaimed, pointing. Katara could see something dark red and wooded. She stood up and made her way through the crowd, taking Kara's hand tightly in hers.

When they were close enough to see it closely, Katara realized it was a palanquin. She had seen them in the Fire Nation before, when she had spent time there with Aang. Banners bore the flame insignia of the royal family, so she knew it was Zuko.

"Mama, what is it?" Kara demanded, her voice imperious. Other than her black hair and amber eyes, she looked like a child from the Water Tribe.

"A palanquin, sweetie." Katara bent down and brushed a lock of hair off Kara's face.

"A p-par-queen?" Kara stuttered.

"A palanquin." Katara corrected.

"Who's that?" Kara asked, her eyes wide. Katara looked up. She watched Zuko get up. She also straightened up.

"The Fire Lord Zuko has arrived." A herald called out.

"Fire Lord?" Kara asked. "Who's he?" Katara felt her throat close up and her heart speed up at the sight of him. _Your father. _Katara didn't say the thought out loud. Her blue eyes were riveted on him. Even after so many years, she was still enthralled with him.

She watched him look around, his eyes cool and assessing. The those beautiful golden eyes met hers. She held his stare for a while before dropping her gaze and taking Kara's hand. She turned and walked quickly, weaving her way through the crowds, clutching her basket and Kara's hand tightly.

She turned into an alleyway and made her way through the buildings. Her brisk pace was unrelenting, and Kara struggled to keep up. When they finally reached the ice building they called home, Kara was tired and out of breath.

Katara shut the door forcefully and slumped to the floor. Kara had come in and collapsed on the rug by the stove. Katara was breathing hard, her heart was beating erratically.

"Momma?" Kara lifted her head to look at Katara.

"Yes, sweetie?" Katara looked at her daughter. Her heart ached for some reason.

"Who is that man from the p-pa-" Kara stumbled over the last word.

"Palanquin, sweetheart." Katara said. "He's the Fire Lord. A very important man." Katara added. _And your father. But you must never find out. _Katara added mentally.

"Oh." Kara answered. They sat together in silence. Finally, Kara got up and went to play. Katara followed and put away the contents of her basket. She hadn't seen him in at least four years. Why did he have to appear now? Why did he manage to make her pulse race and breathless after so many years apart? Why her? Why now? Why here?

Her brain was crowded with many thoughts and a lot of confusion. And it was all because of him. He was the cause of her heart ache, the cause of her confusion, the cause of her child. He was the cause her life was the way it was now.

She slumped against the wall and began to cry as her memories engulfed her in a storm of what if's and why's.

* * *

Zuko watched as Katara disappeared into the crowd. A small girl that looked to be around five had followed her. In fact, the girl looked exactly like Katara when she was younger except for her black hair and eyes the color of caramel. The girl had to be her daughter. There was no other logical explanation.

But where had the black hair and golden eyes come from? That was a mystery. Unless. Zuko did not dare to follow the thought to the end. Just then a tall man in a deep blue parka came to him. "Sokka?" Zuko was amazed. The Water Tribe warrior looked nothing like the gangly youth he remembered from four years ago.

"Zuko! Good to see you! I was wondering when you'll come and pay us a visit." Sokka greeted.

"It was about time. We need to form a stronger alliance. Maybe through marriage." Zuko said thoughtfully. "But that's besides the point. I'm here and I expect you to take me to see Hakoda then the rest of the city." Zuko grinned.

"Aye aye, sir." Sokka saluted Zuko mockingly and laughed. "Come on, it's a big city, and it'll take hours to show you everything." They both walked towards the palace that was located in the center of the city made of ice.

"How's Suki?" Zuko asked, grinning wickedly.

"Somewhat busy with our three year old girl, Kyna, and expecting yet another." Sokka answered with pride.

"You've been busy, haven't you?" Zuko's eyes gleaned with mischief. Sokka swatted him on the arm. The two men had grown to understand and like each other after Zuko's coronation. After his romance with Mai had fizzled out, the wacky Water Tribe boy had kept him busy with his many crazy pranks and upsetting the noblemen of the Fire Nation. They had formed a bond.

"What about you? You haven't been fishing enough haven't you?" Sokka ribbed him.

"I haven't found a fish I like enough." Zuko made a face. "It's not like there aren't any fish, but they're _fan girls_." Zuko said. _But there had been one,_ a little voice in his head insisted.

"I know. That's why it rocks to live in the South pole. The fan girls can't stand it here. Too cold for them. Some of them were really serious, but a couple of months here changed that." Sokka answered, his eyes shining wickedly.

"Yeah. With a little help, huh?" Zuko asked, rolling his eyes. They were now in the shadow of the magnificent building.

"Yeah. It helped to have a girlfriend who can fight." Sokka answered offhandedly. "Speaking of her, here she is." Suki waddled into sight, her body huge.

"Wow." Zuko could only stare. Suki was as huge as a balloon.

"Hi, Zuko. Nice to see you too." Suki answered wryly. Sokka walked to her side and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"How much longer?" Zuko's eyes were wide.

"About another month or two. And stop looking at me like that. I feel huge already. No need to make me feel worse." Suki replied ruefully.

"Okay. Yes, ma'am. Where would you daughter be then?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm, probably playing with her four year old cousin at my sister-in-law's house." Suki answered.

"Speaking of your sister-in-law, she should be here right?" Zuko looked around.

"Yes, but she went to the market so she'll be here later."Suki frowned. "Did you see her at the market, Sokka?" Suki questioned Sokka.

"Nope. Didn't even see her shadow." Sokka shrugged.

"I think I saw her." Zuko put in.

"Saw who? Where?" a deep voice boomed. Hakoda stepped out of the shadows.

"Katara. I want to talk to her." Suki bit her lip.

"She kind of disappeared after I saw her." Zuko added.

"Oh. My daughter probably needed to get back. She has a daughter to look out for." Hakoda said.

"I saw a girl with her. About two and a half feet tall. A miniature of Katara. Except for the eyes and the hair." Zuko frowned.

"That's strange. Usually she leaves the girl at home. But that's not the reason you're here. Come, we will have some refreshments and then Sokka will take you around our city." Hakoda strode off. Zuko followed him. He could see all the hallways. It was like a maze. One could get lost in this building if he didn't know his way around.

Hakoda led them into a small courtyard decorated with glittering ice arches. When Zuko examined them, he could see small ice flowers on the arch. In the middle of the courtyard, there was a table set for five. A bowl of soup and a loaf of bread had been prepared.

"Katara's supposed to be here." Hakoda said, frustrated. "Sokka, please go and get her."

"No need to, Dad. I'm here." A breathless voice said. "Sorry I'm late. I had to put Kara in the nursery with Kyna." Katara appeared from behind an arch.

"Hello, Katara." Zuko said softly. His eyes were filled with an indefinable emotion. His face however, was inscrutable.

"Hello, Zuko." Katara answered, her voice trembling. Hakoda sat down and the rest of them followed his example. Hakoda was seated at the head of the table, with Zuko on his right and Sokka on his left. Katara and Suki sat further down, with Suki next to Sokka and Katara next to Zuko.

"How have you been?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Well enough. How is you nation faring?" She asked politely.

"Quite well. But my noblemen are looking for a suitable Fire Lady, and they have said that I am to find myself a fiancé by my 25th birthday or they will find me one." Zuko answered wryly. He tried a spoonful of the soup. It was delicious, laden with exotic spices.

"Why haven't you married?" Hakoda asked Zuko.

"Never found the right woman." Zuko replied shortly. "I need a woman who is willing to take over and look out for the nation's best interests. I am also hoping to marry a woman who loves me truly, not because I'm the Fire Lord." Zuko smiled ruefully. "Not many woman fulfill those two requirements."

"Well, there are many women here, noble of birth. They will help strengthen the alliance between us." Hakoda said, his expression thoughtful. "It will be good if we can arrange a marriage between our two nations."

"Find me a woman who has backbone, willing to stand up for what she believes in, who is strong, capable of running a nation in my absence, able to stand her ground with men who disagree, diplomatic, and hopefully, one who will love me for who I am, and not what I represent." Zuko answered with a dry smile. "These are the qualities that a Fire Lady needs. A Fire Lady without these qualities can ruin a nation if I am not there." Zuko explained. "My problem is finding a woman that can handle all of that and more."

"Not many women would fit that bill, but they would try." Hakoda said, dipping his bread into the soup.

"Katara would fit the bill." Sokka piped in. He started ticking points off his fingers. "She's a waterbender, she'll fight a guy if she thinks she's right. She can be as stubborn as a donkey-goat. She's pretty diplomatic. She's a great leader. And she probably will love you if she doesn't already." He smiled triumphantly. Katara scowled at her brother. That last comment had gotten to her.

"He has a point." Suki admitted, "But I'm not so sure about the love Zuko part."

"I think so too, but what does Katara say?" Hakoda smiled at his daughter. She blushed.

"I have no idea. If you guys see it that way," she shrugged.

"That's diplomacy." Sokka put in. Suki smiled.

"Sokka!" Katara scowled.

"That's the stubbornness of the donkey-goat and willingness to fight a guy." Sokka smiled wickedly.

"Sokka!" Suki looked at him reproachfully.

"Sokka, shut up!" Katara glowered at her brother.

"That just proves my earlier point. Her leadership was pretty apparent when we were saving the world from you crazy father and delinquent sister." Sokka cocked his head, while his sister glared at him.

"Sokka, I said shut up." Katara's tone was deadly.

"She's got backbone, also proven when you crazy father was attempting total world domination." He ducked as an ice ball came flying his way. His sister looked pissed.

"You're probably right," Zuko conceded. "But I think if you keep this up you'll be a little more that a pile of pulp by the time the sun sets. Your sister's seriously pissed at you now." He smiled.

"He's right, Sokka, you'd better shut up." Suki told her husband.

"I agree with Sokka, but I object to the term donkey-goat in reference to my daughter." Hakoda interjected.

"Dad!"

Zuko regarded the scene with amusement. It all started with the topic of marriage. Specifically, his marriage.

"Hey, it's not like I'm marrying her now." Zuko smiled with amusement. Katara's face flushed with color.

"But she'd be a good match." Sokka said, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Sokka!" Suki reprimanded him.

"Would you have her, Zuko?" Sokka asked, his voice held a note of seriousness despite the banter.

"Sokka!" Katara's voice held a note of panic.

"I probably would." Zuko admitted gravely. "She has all the qualities I need in a Fire Lady," _And she loved me before, _he added mentally. _She might still love me. Agni knows I do._

Hakoda looked at Zuko. He would be a good match for his strong-willed and stubborn daughter. But they were both very strong-willed, rather daunting and formidable apart, let alone together. They could consume each other, or they could balance each other. Yin and Yang, water and fire, male and female, sun and moon.

He pondered on this as the rest of the group chattered.

* * *

"Twinkle toes!" Toph wailed, feeling very unsteady. Her toes curled up as they hit the cold ice. Aang rushed to her side and took her arm. Toph felt better with him supporting her. She just didn't like ice. It was slippery, and it made her feel unbalanced and vulnerable. She already was, being blind, and she didn't want to be any more vulnerable than she already was. She shuddered.

"I'm cold. Or rather, my feet are." Toph said. Despite being nineteen, she was still unable to do many things. Especially those that involved sight. Beside her, she could hear Aang sighing. She heard him rustling about in a bag he had wisely brought.

"Here, I told you to wear them and you didn't want to." He shoved the shoes into her hands. She knew that he was irritated. Normally he would be gentle and caring, but he was being rather rough with her.

She bent down and put her feet in them. She never liked wearing shoes. She preferred the feeling of sand and soil slipping between her toes. Unfortunately, that was not about to happen here in the North Pole. Aang was visiting Chief Arnook for the sake of appearances. Also, he had been spending too much time in the Earth Kingdom. He needed a change of scenery. And he dragged her along with him. So here she was, stuck in the North Pole, with her feet freezing and feeling very much blind.

She had never been to the North Pole before, so she clung to Aang, slipping and sliding. They had only been here for five minutes and yet she already was feeling scared and homesick. _It's only for a few days. It's only for a few days. _Toph chanted mentally. If she felt like this after only five minutes, how would she make it though through a few days? She was stuck. How she wished Katara or Suki were here. At least they would understand.

* * *

Katara took Zuko though the maze of small passages and hallways of the palace. After showing him the most important rooms, namely his room, the dining room, the meeting room and the kitchen, she took him to see the city. She showed him the docks, the market, the houses and healing centers which she had help to start.

"Mainly we help those who can't afford a doctor." She explained as she led him into one of the healing centers. "Sometimes there are not many people, but usually, someone will have sliced themselves open or something like that, and we'll help them."

After that, she took him to her house. She went into the kitchen and he followed her. A small table, a pair of chairs and a small stove were spaced around the small room. There was also a few cupboards. Katara took out the teapot and a pair of cups from one of the cupboards and tea leaves from another. She measured out the tea leaves and put them in the teapot.

She boiled some water and poured it into the teapot. Then she brought the cups and teapot to the table. Zuko had already settled himself in one of the chairs. She passed him a cup of tea and poured one for herself.

They drank the tea in silence. She refused to look at him. Her eyes were focused on her cup. The silence was overwhelming and awkward. He watched her as she spun the cup between her fingers.

"What went wrong? You just fled, and left a note. Why? What happened?" Zuko asked her, breaking the silence.

"It was the right thing to do." She muttered, looking at him before turning away.

"You're lying." He said flatly. "It's so obvious. When you left Aang, you came to me, and we ended up having a relationship. And that was wrong?" He asked, his voice scathing.

"Yes." Came the reply, low and somewhat indistinct.

"Why?" Zuko questioned. She remained silent, staring into the depths of her teacup. She appeared quite fascinated with it.

"I demand an answer. I have that right at least. And be honest." His voice was commanding, and she could hear the steel in it. She would not be able to get out of this one.

"I cannot tell you. Not now, not ever." Katara lifted her head. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, but her voice was steady.

"I left for a reason, one that could destroy you and everything you've worked for. It would destroy your nation." Her voice trembled slightly. She took a deep breath. "I will not tell you, even if you begged me on your knees, or if you tortured me for an answer. I won't tell you." She said, and he could hear the finality in her voice.

She stood and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts.

~*~

Katara went into her room and tried to calm herself down. Seeing him had been a shock. But she knew it was inevitable. As had their discussion had been. Eventually he would confront her. And one day, he would confront her again and ask for the truth. She took a big gulp of air in an attempt to compose herself. Tears were close the surface. She had to control herself.

Through sheer willpower and determination, Katara calmed down in a matter of minutes. She left her room and went to the kitchen.

"Let's get back to the palace for dinner." She said. Then she led him through the maze of a city back to the palace.

* * *

When they arrived at the dining room, Hakoda could sense his daughter's upset. It was not obvious. She was laughing and smiling, but underneath the cheery demeanor she was hurt. He was fairly sure of the reason. He ate his meal thoughtfully, not participating in the conversation.

~*~

Zuko was not fooled by the façade Katara had put up. Though she was making fun of Sokka, she was still upset and disturbed by his questions. He was fairly sure that her answer had something to do with the girl he saw with her at the market earlier that day. But what?

~*~

Katara was making jokes at Sokka's expense, but she was still disturbed by Zuko's probing questions. She knew that he would try and puzzle it out, but if he never saw Kara he wouldn't figure it out. She finished her meal quickly and rose to leave. She went upstairs to check on Kara. She'd speak to Suki later.

~*~

Zuko followed her through the maze of hallways. Sometimes he lost track of her, so he had to be fast and stealthy to follow her. He watched as she slipped into one of the doorways. He followed her in. She was bent over two children in the middle of the room. One of the girls spotted him.

"Momma, isn't that the Fire Lord?" The girl looked exactly like Katara except for her eyes and hair. Her hair was the same color as his, as black as pitch. Her eyes were the color of golden honey and caramel. The two colors mixed to produce a unique amber he had only seen in his mother's eyes.

Something in his brain clicked. It was _his_ daughter. His illegitimate daughter. His child. He looked at Katara, his golden eyes accusing. She averted his gaze.

"Yes, darling. Mummy and Auntie Suki decided that tonight you can have a sleepover with Kyna." Katara said, stroking the girl's hair.

"Really?" The girls squealed together.

"Yes. Now go and have some supper and get ready for bed. You can have a pillow fight." Katara smiled. The girls bounced out of the room exuberantly, chattering on top of their voices.

"So will you kindly explain to me why did you keep this secret?" Zuko asked, his eyes glinting. His stance was casual, but his muscles were tense.

"You ought to know. You know how devastating it could be. On you, on your reputation, and the effects it would have." She answered him, her blue eyes full of fire. " 'Hey did you know the Fire Lord has an illegitimate daughter?' 'Yeah. He slept with some waterbending slut from the South Pole.' 'I know, she's a total whore. She probably seduced him.' " She mimicked. "I know what people will think, Zuko. I'm not stupid."

"And how do you think I would take it?" He asked. "You know I would have married you. I loved you, damn it!" His said, his voice rising. Katara threw him a warning look.

Katara opened the door and beckoned him out. She led him to a small room further down the hallway. Paintings hung on the wall, with rugs thrown on the floor. It created a cozy atmosphere. A small stove kept the room warm. She sat on one of the rugs. He sat next to her, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her.

"You know as well as I do what a scandal it would have caused." She said, her voice low and steady. " 'The Fire Lord married some slut in from the Water Tribe.' 'Yeah. I think she seduced him or bewitched him.' Your subjects would lose respect for you." She said, her voice soft. He knew she was right.

"I don't care though. The can say all they like, but I don't care. It's just because of you." She continued. "When they lose respect for you, they will cease to obey you, and then you will have a hard time governing your country." She leaned against him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her. His heart clenched. She was so soft. He buried his face in her hair.

"Would it matter? I think what matters is how strong our love for each other is." He murmured into her ear. "I still love you. That's why I never married." He confessed.

"I know." She replied simply. "I never really loved Aang like this. I had a terrible crush on him. But when we were together, it always felt wrong. There was always something wrong." She smiled wistfully. "Aunt Wu was right. I'd marry a powerful bender. I just thought it was him. I never thought that you might be who I was looking for."

"I wouldn't blame you. I was selfish, immature and uncaring. I wasn't exactly a good bender either." He smiled. "After the time Aang and I went to find the dragons, I trained until I was as good as I am now. Iroh helped me and guided me. Thank Agni he was there to watch me and help me grow. I was so bitter. Ozai never really loved me, and all I wanted was his approval. I never got it." Zuko recalled.

"After the comet, Mai and I were happy for a while. Then the pressures of running the kingdom overwhelmed me. Our relationship got worse until we finally broke up. She wanted more than a few kisses and empty promises. She wanted more than I could give." He said, lost in the swirl of his memories. "You came along just before we broke up. It was like you were the final straw. Mai left and never came back." He spoke, his voice soft and full of pain. Katara wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was still hurt because of that.

"Aang and I were more childish. We had fun, doing all the silly things he never got to do. Penguin sledding, riding elephant-koi, annoy the sea serpent, fool around with the Unagi. You name it, we probably did it." She smiled wryly. "We did a lot of stupid things. He wanted to do them, and I just went along with it. Once, he went to Ba Sing Se and got drunk. He fooled around, got me drunk. All I remember having a terrible hangover the next morning. The main reason we split was because the spark wasn't there anymore. It fizzed out, and so did our relationship."

Zuko smiled. "Remember that night at the oasis, seven years ago?" He asked.

"I think so. It was that night Zhao invaded the city. The night the moon spirit died. The night when the whole world could have been thrown into chaos. An awful night to remember. The possibility, the potential. It was so overwhelming." Katara recalled. She loosened Zuko's grip on her and stood up.

"I need to check on the girls. You can find your way to your room, right?" She asked with a smile. "Go further down, turn left and your room will be the third on the right." She opened the door and left.

When she entered the nursery, Kara and Kyna were screaming with laughter. Kyna had somehow managed to tear one of the pillows into pieces and the girls were covered with feathers. Their supper of sea prunes and penguin soup was on one of the tables scattered around the room.

"Momma!" Kara shrieked. She threw herself at her mother. Kyna followed her and tried to bop her with a pillow.

"Girls! Enough!" Katara reprimanded. She put her hands on her hips.

"Okay. Tidy up. Finish your supper and get ready for bed." Katara ordered. "I'll read you a story if you finish quickly." She added. "Maybe I'll tell you about Avatar Aang." Katara smiled, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yes, Mummy." Kara answered.

"Yes, Auntie Katara." Kyna replied. The girls giggled in unison and began to tidy up. Katara helped them.

After the feathers, bits of the pillow case and toys were put in a corner, Katara straightened up the rest of the furniture and picked up the clothes lying on the floor as the girls dug in to their supper with vigor.

"I finished my supper!" Kyna called.

"Me too!" Kara added. Katara came over to check that they had finished all of their supper. Their bowls were clean. The girls loved the sea prunes and penguin soup that Kana always made. Kana always had some small treat for her great-granddaughters, may it be hair clips, sweets or their favorite food.

Katara smiled. "Okay. Now go change and get ready for bed." Kara rushed to get her things while Kyna dragged her feet and went unwillingly. Eventually, both girls were dressed in their nightgowns and ready for bed. Katara tucked them in and sat on Kyna's bed.

"Okay. What story do you want to hear?" Katara asked, stroking Kyna's head. The girl had unbraided her hair and now it fell loose around her head. Kara was unbraiding her hair, pulling of the ribbon that bound it.

"Can we have one which is about waterbending?" Kyna asked. Kara nodded vigorously. Katara smiled. She helped her daughter unbraid her hair and sat on her bed.

"When the world was young," Katara began. The girls listened eagerly. "Everything lived in harmony, two spirits came. They were the Moon Spirit and the Ocean Spirit. The Moon Spirit fell in love with this world and decided to remain in this world. The Ocean Spirit loved the Moon Spirit, so the Ocean Spirit stayed in this world to be with the Moon Spirit."

"They traveled through the world, trying to find a place that was peaceful, quiet, serene. A place that no one could find them or harm them, for when they decided to stay in this world, they had to give up their immortality. Eventually they went to the North Pole and stayed in an oasis there. It6 Became known as the Spirit Oasis. They took on the form of koi fish. The Moon Spirit was a white koi fish with a black spot on its head, and the Ocean Spirit was black with a white spot on its head. They became known as Tui and La, or push and pull. They represented the balance of the world. The Moon Spirit was kind and gentle, whereas the Ocean Spirit was wild and fierce. They balanced each other."

"Together, they watched over the ocean, over the seas. Then one night, the Moon Spirit tried pulling the water, guiding it in one direction. Soon, the Moon Spirit mastered this and every night, the Moon Spirit would pull the water higher, sometimes manipulate it into various forms. Sometimes they were the reason that the ocean was restless, the waters were unquiet. The Moon Spirit pulled the waters on one side and let it rest on another. The Ocean Spirit helped her, for it knew all about the oceans and the seas, their ways, the way they moved. The moon learned to influence it gently."

"One night the waters were high, and another it was low. This fascinated the people of the North and South Pole. They wondered how it was done. Sometimes they would spend the whole night gazing at the sea, wondering, studying, gazing. Some of them wanted to know what was beyond the horizon. They were not able to leave because they did not know how."

"One night, a woman tried to pushing and pulling the water with the moon. After a few weeks, some of her people joined her. Soon, some of them were able to manipulate water. This became known as waterbending. They used it to fight and protect themselves. One day, a woman hurt herself and put her hands in the water to relieve her pain. It was then healing was discovered."

" The waterbenders created techniques for fighting and healing. In the North, the men decided that only men could learn to fight, but in the South, all were welcome to learn to defend themselves."

"Today, many of the people in the Water Tribe are waterbenders, but whether they heal or they fight, they contribute to our communities." Katara ended.

The girls were asleep, their faces serene. Kara had a half smile on her face, revealing the fact that she was having a pleasant dream. Katara kissed the girls on the cheek and left.

"Sweet dreams, my darlings." She smiled. Then she turned and shut the door quietly. Kara shifted slightly in her sleep. She was dreaming about being a waterbender.

* * *

Hmm... opinions? reviews?


	2. The Letter

I know this took a long time to come. But help me, supply me with what you want and i work it

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, however much i wish i did... ANd this is entirely original, a weird random idea that occured to me.

o0o0o0o0o

** Chapter 2: The Letter**

o0o0o0o0o

Katara went back to her room instead of going to Zuko's like he would expect. She wasn't sure that her heart would survive the heartbreak of the first time. She wasn't ready to fall hard again. She went to her desk and took out a piece of paper and started doodling on it. A swirly line, a tiger-lily, a waterfall soon decorated the page. She let her heart guide her in every stroke of the brush.

When she checked to see what she had written, she saw the character for love. Below it, she had written Zuko's name. She turned the paper around and started writing. She kept a diary full of precious thoughts, memories and beautiful things she wanted to remember. She wanted to tell Zuko what was in her heart that night, and sometimes, the urge to write had led her to create beautiful letters or precious thoughts. Things that she kept dear to her heart. Tonight, such an urge possessed her. She dipped her brush in ink and began to write.

_My darling Zuko,_ the letter began.

_After so many years, we finally meet again. A young illegitimate daughter, two nations struggling to form alliances and many other things that we don't know about seemed to have thrown us together again. The Spirits and fate seems to have a hand in this. Maybe it's for the best. But sometimes, I wonder, what if I never met you? What if your great-grandfather never used the comet to start a war? What if Aang was not the last airbender? What if you had never come to the South Pole?_

_These questions plague me every now and then. What would it be like if Sozin never started the war? Would Kara exist? Would my mum still be alive? Would I have met you? Or Aang or Toph? They just leave me wondering what could be, what might have been if the war never started. But there were other questions. What if we hadn't done it? What if we had waited until we were married? Why didn't we do it the right way? Why couldn't we wait? What if never happened?_

_When I left you that day at Ember Island, I questioned myself, my motives, even my heart. As I left, I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. But I couldn't stay. It was the right thing to do. Only later I realized that I was pregnant. But when I finally summoned up the courage to tell you, Aang came and told me that you might be getting engaged. I couldn't shatter your plans and dreams like that, so I didn't tell you. _

_You had such big dreams for your nation: how it would advance, how it would be the focal point of peace, how you would make your nation one unlike all others. So many dreams, so many plans, all centering around your nation. You wanted to make yours the best, the one all other nations look up to._

_Maybe it was a foolish dream, but it was a dream all the same, and I couldn't crush it. You would have to marry for political reasons, and being saddled with a baby then, and illegitimate one at that, would have ruined everything. How would the people of your nation react if they found out? I don't think a waterbending slut, or a waterbending whore, as some might say, would meet their expectations for a suitable Fire Lady._

_Even though my status among my people is rival to yours, it was never truly acknowledged by others. I was never Princess Katara like the way Yue was a princess. Even when you first met me you called me a peasant. Or at least, you called Sokka one, and since I'm his sister, I would fall into the same category. Of course after sleeping with you, I would be branded a whore and a slut who would do anything for the Fire Lord's attention, even by dishonoring myself and clambering onto your bed. A waterbending slut. A whore. Not exactly what you would like to call yourself. The people talk, Zuko, and they will when we get married. If we marry._

_What do you think? I'm quite sure that I'm right about what people will say. But I believe that if we can make it through the discriminations, the insults and the racial prejudices, we can be together forever. But we have to be willing to make it work. Sometimes I just wonder if you know how much I care for you. But I also wonder about other things. Do you love me? The way you loved Mai? Or the way you love someone close to you? Or the way a man loves a woman? A love that is so strong that it could last eons and never fade or falter in its devotion. A love that goes beyond the grave. A love that never fails, that never dies. A love that would bind until two entities became one._

_That was the way Oma loved Shu. I'm fairly sure you've heard that story, but let me tell it to you anyways. They were born in neighboring villages, but the villages were mortal enemies, so they could not be with each other in plain sight. They loved each other so much that they were willing to do anything so that they could to be together. So they learned earthbending from the badger moles. They became the first earthbenders in the world. To protect themselves from prying eyes, the built a series of tunnels, a whole labyrinth of tunnels to confuse anyone who tried to follow them. That way, they could meet each other every night in secret. _

_But as their love grew, the hate between their villages grew and the war became even bloodier. One day, Shu didn't come. When Oma learned that he had been killed in the war between their two villages, she was devastated. In her anger and grief, she unleashed her earthbending powers on the two villages. She could have destroyed the villages and their inhabitants, but she didn't. She used her powers to stop the war between the two_

_villages. With the help of the villagers, she destroyed the villages and rebuilt a city in its place. A city where both villages would stay in with peace, a city that was a token to undying love, a true love. The city was named Omashu after the two lovers as a monument of their love. Oma's descendants still live until today, and I think they are they royal family of Omashu._

_If only love like that still existed today, but it is doesn't seem so. A love that transcends all barriers. But what will be will be. We cannot stop it. We cannot stop the sands of time from trickling away anymore than I can bring myself to kill Aang and destroy the world single-handedly. As I end this letter, I hope that you will always know that I love you deeply and whatever I do, I think of you always and how it's best for you, no matter how hard or impossible it may seem. I love you, and I always will, for my love for you goes beyond the grave, and I will still love you even after I die. I love you with a love that transcends everything, may it be death or worse._

_Love you always,_

_Katara. _

Katara flexed her fingers as she finished the letter. She rolled it up and put it in the drawer with the letter she never sent. The letter she had nearly sent until Aang told her that he was going to be engaged.

She sighed as she turned her face to the moon. "Oh Yue, what would you do?" She asked the moon. The moon seemed to smile at her and shone on her face benevolently. The wind rustled outside her window. _Follow your heart, follow your heart, follow your heart…_ It seemed to speak to her. She undressed and got ready for bed. Then she slid under the thick seal fur quilt and settled in her bed. She continued to ponder as to what her heart said. The moon gave the room a strange luminosity. Eventually, her eyelids grew heavy and closed.

~*~

Katara tossed and turned as she drifted in and out of her dreams. Her dreams were vivid, portraying her as she had been so many years ago. Young, carefree and innocent. And Zuko, the tall, dark, brooding stranger whom she didn't know.

~*~

Zuko turned onto his side as he awoke again. He slept in fits, his dream leaving tantalizing images of what could be, what should have been, and what might happen in the future. And they all centered on Katara.

~*~

As the sky in the east began to turn pink, Katara yawned and stretched. She sat up in her bed sleepily and rubbed her eyes. She pulled on a pair of boots before going to wash. After washing her face, Katara felt more awake. She pulled on her parka and went out to the balcony. She wrapped her arms around herself and watched the sun rise in the east. The pinkish light cast shadows in her room. As the sun rose, the shadows faded. The sky became brighter and brighter, lending a radiance and luminosity to her café au lait skin.

Finally, Katara went back into her room and got dressed properly. She pulled on her parka before leaving her room. Then she went to check on Kara and Kyna. The two girls were just stirring from their beds.

"Morning, Mama," Kara yawned, catching sight of Katara. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. Katara smiled at her daughter fondly and went to kiss her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Katara murmured in her daughter's ear and kissed her on the cheek. Kara hugged her mother and yawned again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Then she wrapped her arms around her mother and snuggled up to Katara. Katara put her arms around her daughter and began to stroke her hair softly. For a while they sat like that, a beautiful example of mother and child.

After a while, Kyna yawned. She sat up and blinked sleepily. "Morning Auntie Katara," Kyna yawned sleepily. She stretched her arms and sat on her bed, staring at thin air, with the expression of someone who has just woken up and wasn't quite sure they were doing. Kara wriggled out of Katara's embrace and jumped off her bed. She went to wash her face and get dressed.

Katara walked over to Kyna and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning, Kyna. Come on, time to go wash up and get dressed." Katara smiled at her niece fondly. Her niece appeared to come out of her trance and stumbled over to the wash stand and washed her face. Katara shook her head and went out of their room.

She walked to Zuko's room and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal and extremely disheveled Zuko. "Good morning, sir. Kindly wash up and get dressed for breakfast." Katara said with her best posh servant accent. Then she burst out laughing. Zuko looked at her with a blur expression on his face. He shut the door in her face and started banging around in the room. Katara smiled and shook her head before heading back to the girls' room.

~*~

Zuko cursed mentally as he stubbed his toe. Katara's knocking had startled him out of bed. When she asked him to wash and get dressed, he just looked at her with an idiot expression on his face and she started laughing. He slammed the door shut in her face. He was still half-asleep then.

Now, as he splashed cold water on his face, he felt his brain waking up. He went to relieve himself and pulled his robes out of the wardrobe. As he got dressed, he realized what a fool he must have seemed like. He slapped himself mentally. He tied the sash around his waist and cursed fluently under his breath.

He pulled his hair up into a topknot and pinned on the headpiece that symbolized his status as the Fire Lord. Thankfully, he was ready by the time Katara knocked on his door again. She was leaning against the door frame. "Oh, good, you're ready. Later if you want, we can spar. But first, breakfast." She smiled at him enigmatically and set off. Zuko followed her as she walked through the hallways and to the dining room.

When they got there, Zuko could see Sokka stuffing his face with a wheat bun. In one hand he held a dragon fruit that had yet to be peeled. His plate seemed to be piled with a lot of food Zuko could not identify. Suki sat opposite him with an expression of disgust on her face. On her plate was a mango and some other fruit Zuko had never seen before.

"Good morning." Katara sang as she entered. Suki looked up and smiled at her sister-in-law. Sokka tried to say something but it came out sounding like gibberish. Zuko raised an eyebrow in Sokka's direction before going to sit next to Suki.

"Don't mind Sokka." Suki wrinkled her nose and glared at her husband. "He's just being… _disgusting_." Suki's glare intensified. Sokka went on stuffing his face, oblivious to the glare his wife was giving him. _If looks could kill, Sokka would be dead now. Still the same as ever. _Zuko rolled his eyes and studied the food on the table. An assortment of plates and pots containing various foods met his gaze innocently. There was a kind of reddish orange soup-like liquid in a tureen. Rolls were piled on a plate on one side and fruits on another. He opened one of the pots and found some rice in it. He scooped some onto his plate and looked at the reddish orange soup thing suspiciously.

"What's that?" He asked, gesturing at the bowl containing the weird liquid.

"Rarrie." Sokka answered through a mouthful of food. Zuko gave him a don't-talk-with-your-mouth-full-because-no-one-can-understand-what-the-hell-you're-saying-or-at-least-I-can't-you-idiot look. Katara and Suki exchanged disgusted looks. Sokka swallowed all his food and looked at each of them with a confused expression on his face.

"What?!" He asked. Katara sighed and helped herself to some papaya and a slice of melon. "What?!" He repeated, his voice more demanding. They ignored him and focused on the food.

"So what is this?" Zuko ventured again.

"Curry." Katara replied, taking a bite out of her melon.

"It's a dish unique to the Water Tribes." Suki explained. "Like sea-prunes and seal jerky. It's nearly as bad as Fire Flakes. Personally, I think it's worse." She shrugged and made a face. "It's packed with spices and is quite good for cold weather as it really warms you up." Suki popped a piece of papaya into her mouth. "Sometimes they put meat in. Seal, penguin, komodo chicken if they can get any."

"Yeah, and it's really good," Sokka interjected before stuffing his face with dragon fruit. The juices from the fruit ran down his chin. Sokka appeared unaffected by this and continued devouring the fruit.

"Okay." Zuko scooped a small amount of the curry onto his rice and eyed the fruit before starting on what was on his plate. He took his first bite tentatively and chewed slowly. The curry gave the rice a spicy flavor that hinted at penguin, seaweed and a strange nutty flavor Zuko had never encountered before. Zuko swallowed the rice and dug into his food with a little more vigor than before.

When he finished, Zuko helped himself to more rice and curry. He picked of some of the fruits that looked somewhat familiar to him. Mango, dragon fruit, dragon's eye and a strange purple fruit called a mangosteen. It was round and had something which looked like a green flower on top of it when viewed from above. He spilt the skin and took a bite of the sweet and sour fruit. It left a tang in his mouth that left him wanting more. He bit into it again. The juices from the mangosteen surrounded his mouth. Zuko picked up a napkin and wiped his face.

He turned back to his rice and curry and devoured it in a few bites. The curry stained the area around his mouth with an orange color. He wiped it off before the stain could really set in. He picked up a dragon's eyes and peeled of the skin before popping it in his mouth.

"Suki, I'm thinking of taking the girls out later. Do you want to come?" Katara asked as she helped herself to more melon and some porridge.

"I'm not really sure. I might not. I don't feel very well today." Suki answered with a rueful smile.

"Then you should stay here and rest." Katara said firmly, leaving no room for protests or arguments. She started on her porridge and finished it quickly. She stood up and picked up the slice of melon on her plate and pops it into her mouth. She motions at Zuko with her fingers, indication that he should hurry up and follow her.

Zuko took the mango and the remaining dragon's eyes on his plate and follows Katara. "I'm going to get the girls. Then we can go to the training grounds to spar for a while." Katara informed him, turning right at a door. Zuko stuffed the mango into his sleeves and follows Katara. The sleeves of his robes had some small pockets to keep weapons for his protection even if it was just a dagger or stiletto. Katara disappeared into a door and the girls appeared with her soon after.

"Dragon's eyes!!" Kara squealed as she caught sight of the fruit in Zuko's hands. She ran to him and plucked one from his hand. Kyna hung back shyly, twisting one leg around another. Zuko bent down and offered her one dragon's eye. She took it shyly and smiled at him coyly.

"Girls. Come on." Katara hustled Kara and Kyna down the hall into the open air. "I'm going to practice my waterbending. So hurry up if you don't want to miss it." Katara threatened. The girls giggled and rushed ahead of them. Zuko grinned and offered Katara a dragon's eye as they walked outside. She took it with a smile and walked further out.

She walked until she reached a raised ice field. She smiled at Zuko and instinctively he knew this was where they would be sparring. When they were both on the ice field, Katara bent some water to form a wall three meters high. Zuko pulled off his cumbersome robes until all he had on was a woolen tunic and trousers. Katara also stripped of her parka. She bent a hole in the wall and stuffed their clothes out. Then she filled the hole. They walked to opposite ends of the field and took up a stance.

Katara initiated the round by shooting ice disks at him. Zuko deflected all of them easily and retaliated with several fire balls. Katara dodged and deflected the blows with some water. She threw a wave of water at him that knocked him back. He regained his balance and began offense again before she could launch another attack at him. The water and fire clashed, creating steam all over the field.

Zuko launched several fireballs in her general direction, using the steam as cover. As the steam was clearing, Zuko gathered his energy and concentrated. When the steam had cleared, Zuko released the energy and a tremendous fire blast engulfed the ice field. Katara raised some water to minimize the damage to herself. When the fire burnt out, she hit Zuko with a water whip. He deflected it easily. Katara gritted her teeth and whirled around, shooting ice daggers at him as she did.

One of the ice daggers cut his left shoulder. Zuko clenched his jaw in pain and hit Katara with a fire ball. Katara staggered backward from the impact. She and Zuko were both breathing heavily. They retreated to their ends of the field and took up another stance. This time, Katara gathered water around her body until only her head wasn't covered. Zuko just faced her with a steely glint in his eyes. She launched the water at him using her arms, forming two water tentacles. He dodged it and made a chopping motion that sent a crescent of fire at her.

They kept exchanging blows, but they couldn't beat each other. They were equally good, but soon, they were equally frustrated by the attempts to beat each other. They were too equally matched. Eventually, they stopped, both sweating and breathing hard. "That was good." Zuko groaned as he feel onto the ice field, enjoying the sensation of the cool ice on his body.

"Yep." Katara agreed, following his example and lying spread eagle on the ice field. "You've gotten better." She turned to face him.

"Yeah. Uncle Iroh kept me training like crazy. Until I was at least as good as him." He faced her and gave her a wry smile. "You've improved too." He added, turning to face the sky again.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I've run out of people to kick butt." She laughed. "I'm too good for them. So everyday, I just waste time making arches and decorating them with little details." She smiled winsomely.

"There's more than one way to train you know." He faced her and lifted an eyebrow. She burst out laughing. The combination of him raising his eyebrow when one side of his face was pressed against the ice was downright comical. She laughed so much that her sides ached and yet she couldn't stop laughing.

When she finally stopped laughing, Zuko smiled and got up. He walked over to her and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up easily. Katara bet the ice wall down and channeled it into an glittering arch that stretched over the ice field.

They got their clothes and pulled the heavy clothing on. Kara and Kyna were watching the two adults with awe-filled eyes. "That was amazing, Mummy." Kara stared at her mother with wide eyes.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She bent down and hugged her daughter. Kyna came running up for a hug too. Katara enveloped the two small girls in her embrace, full of motherly love and concern for them.

Zuko stood by, watching the scene wistfully. What would it be like if he and Katara had brought Kara up together? Would he be there hugging Katara and Kara? Or would they be in a completely different environment? But that was something he would never know. Not now, not ever. Unless he could somehow go back in time.

But here and now, he could see how young and hurt he was then. The same as she had been. Young and hurt and desperately needing comfort. Whether from each other or someone else. It was just by chance they had met each other at Ember Island there and then, when they needed someone to hold on to. Would it have been different if our circumstances were different? Zuko wondered, a pensive look settling on his face.

~*~

Kara watched the Fire Lord as he stood there. He looked so....lost, she decided. He needed a hug. She wriggled out of her mother's embrace and ran over to him. Then she grabbed his waist and clung onto him. She sensed his surprise and the tenderness that overcame him. Then she felt the ground falling away. She could hear his laugh as he lifted her up into the air. Kara squealed as he swung her around. Then he put her down back on the ground. She grasped his robes in her hands and looked up at him.

"Can I call you Fire Lord?" She asked him shyly. He was so tall. So much taller than she was. He bent down and smiled at her.

"Of course. Why not?" He asked with a smile. She regarded those gold-amber eyes solemnly.

"I'm Kara." He held her gaze, some emotion flickering behind his eyes. On an impulse, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. For some reason, she trusted him, more than Grandpa, more than Uncle Sokka. She could tell that he could be trusted. And somehow, just somehow, she knew that he would become important in her life later. She just didn't know why would he be important or how important to her.

He would be her father.

o0o0o0o0o0o

R'n'R. You know what to do. =) 


	3. Understanding and Accepting

**I am sooooo sorry that this chapter took so long to come. I know that you guys have been waiting for it for quite a while. I guess that my muse decided to ditch me. However, here it is.**

**

* * *

**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 3: Understanding and accepting**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**

* * *

**

Katara decided that we were going to tour the city. In her way, her style, at her pace. No arguments and no buts. So all I could do was sigh and resign myself to the fact we would be touring the city.

We started at the docks. Actually, we started at the training field where we sparred and I got a hug from Kara. She's so beautiful. Just like Katara in miniature. After that we really started touring. At the docks, we met Sokka, It was a bit painful to watch Sokka and Kyna. It just poured salt into the wound that I knew Kara was my daughter but we couldn't do that. She didn't know. Katara hadn't seen fit to tell her. I had no right to go up to her and say, "Hey darling, did you know I'm your father?" If anyone should tell her, it ought to be Katara. After all, Katara was the one who had raised her.

We visited a fountain in the middle of the city square after the docks. Katara explained that she and Master Pakku had made it themselves. It was rather obvious Katara had worked on it as I noticed all the little details on the side of the bowl. It practically screamed "KATARA!" when you looked at it. It was just the simplicity and those little intricacies that made it so beautiful that caught your attention. There was nothing unusual about its size. I had seen bigger ones. It was just the idea, the simplicity of the concept that made people look at it twice. It was shaped like Appa with the entire Gaang on it. Including me. I was somewhat shocked. I just never knew how accepted I was in that group. The water flowed out of Appa's mouth and into the bowl below. Each one of us was in a fighting stance, may it be holding a weapon or in a bending stance, and each one of our carved faces so similar to our own. I reached out to touch mine. It was so hard to believe that it was an exact replica of my own face, and yet I knew it was.

"I never knew that you were such an artist." I commented as I examined the fountain more closely.

"I'm not really." She replied. "It was mainly because I spent so much time with all of you guys and that I knew each one of your faces as well as I know my own." Katara looked at the fountain, her head slightly bent.

"Still, it would have taken time and skill to make it look exactly like everyone of us. It looks real, except that it's not big enough or coloured." I said, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. Katara acted as if she hadn't heard the last comment.

"Let's go to one of the healing centres." Katara turned on her heel before I could react. Inwardly, I sighed. Typical Katara. I followed her to a modest building which were the same as the rest except for the sigh outside.

Inside it was sparsely furnished. There was a raised platform and a small moat filled with water surrounding it. A table was tucked away in one corner. A sealskin curtain hid the doorway to another room further back. A woman emerged from behind this curtain. She was thin and frail but otherwise perfectly fine.

"Zuko, this is Yugoda. Yugoda, this is Fire Lord Zuko." Katara introduced. "Yugoda is one of the best healers from the Northern Water Tribe. She's here to teach and to get things rolling."

The woman bowed slightly and said, "It's an honour to meet you, Fire Lord."

I bowed lower than Yugoda. "It's an honour to meet one of the best healers in the world." She acknowledged this with a small smile.

"I'm sure you would like to know a little about what we do here?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Sure. Just briefly, I'm not quite sure when I have to be back for a meeting with Hakoda." Zuko smiled. Yugoda regarded him with shrewd eyes.

"Basically, we heal the sick here." Zuko's eyebrows shot up at the 'we' "I came over with a few other healers." Yugoda explained. "They come to us or we go to them, depending if they can come or not. If they are too ill to come, we will go to them and do our best for them." Yugoda stopped. "That's it in a nutshell. If you want to know more, come see us when you have more time."

I smiled wryly. She reminded me of Mai in a way. Straight to the point, no nonsense and cut the crap. My smile became sad and wistful as I remembered Mai. She was everything that I wanted in a girl. So like me and yet so different. It could have worked out. But would it have even if I had all the time in the world to spend with her? My musings led me from one corner of the world to another, each time creating more questions then I could easily answer. I was sure Mai had loved me, once upon a time. I knew I did. But what we had was gone. So long gone, lost in the hidden folds of time, space and memory.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Katara's question. "Sorry, I wasn't listening." I apologized. "What were you saying again?"

She sighed and repeated her question. "Do you want to go now? Or would you prefer to stay here and daydream?" She asked sarcastically. Inwardly I winced at the sarcasm.

I shrugged my shoulders. "The tour guide decides." Was the cheeky answer I gave back. It earned me a look of irritation and exasperation. But I could see the amusement and the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Mummy? Are we going now?" A voice piped in. Kara had been watching the two of them, confusion apparent in her eyes.

"I guess." Katara sighed. "Come on darlings." She held out her hands to Kara and Kyna. "Let's go to the market first. I want to buy something." With that, she walked towards the docks.

The market was situated near the docks to make it easier for the fishermen to bring in the fish and for traders to bring their goods in. There were a variety of stalls there, all selling everything from fire flakes to melons to tomato carrots. Katara went to a fish merchant and bought a small basket of fish. I began to wonder what she was going to do with all the fish. For some reason, I had a sense of impeding doom. I was proven right later on,

We left the market and walked to the outskirts of the city. By this time I was very curious and somewhat apprehensive of what the plan was, especially when Katara suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere. She cocked her head to the side as if trying to identify a sound. I saw the excitement on Kara's face and knew that it was probably going to be something fun for the girls. We kept walking for about another five minutes before stopping.

"And here we are." Katara declared. Her expression was one of mischief and childish excitement. Her eyes sparkled with her excitement.

"Where?" I asked, feeling confused. As far as I could see, there was nothing here except for ice, snow and more ice and snow.

"You'll see." Was the mysterious reply. She walked around an huge iceberg that was blocking the view. I followed her, hoping the ice wouldn't melt to break under my weight.

Hooting and squawking greeted me. As far as the eye could see, all I could see were penguins. A sense of foreboding filled me, giving me a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"PENGUINS!" Kara and Kyna shrieked. They started running and chasing after penguins.

"We are going penguin sledding. That is if you haven't figured it out yet." I gulped, feeling my suspicions confirmed. The sinking feeling turned into one of being sucked into a whirlpool. "Naturally, we have to find the biggest penguins for us." Katara smiled wickedly. "Catch!" She took a fish out of the basket and threw it at me. I caught it uncertainly_. _Suddenly, I was surrounded by a multitude of penguins, all trying to get at the small fish Katara had tossed to me.

"Feed one and hop onto its back!" Katara called. She was having fun, that much was clear. And it was most definitely at my expense. I held the fish up high and away from me, trying to get the penguins away from me. Unfortunately, that only made them try to get closer to me. Eventually, I gave up and lured them up a hill that Katara was taking us up. Kara and Kyna each got a fish and lured a few penguins with them.

When we reached the top, I got on my penguin in trepidation. "One.. Two.. THREE!!" Katara shouted. Then she pushed me off the hill, before boosting herself off. I started sliding down, clinging onto the penguin for dear life. A thousand thoughts flashed through my mind as I descended, but foremost in my thoughts was Katara, and what I would like to do to her for forcing me into this. Kara and Kyna's laughter echoed around the barren land around us, and Katara was shrieking, acting like a four year old kid who has been given her first toy.

The closer to the ground we were, the faster we went. I swore I would never, _ever_, get on a penguin and push myself off a cliff. It was sheer madness. When we finally hit the bottom, we hit it with a thud. I knew that I was going to be sore later tonight.

"KATARA!!" I shouted, pissed off and sore. "You are so going to pay for THIS!" I screamed at her. She just grinned at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Mummy that was fun!" Kara skipped over to her mother. "Can we do that again, please?" She begged, her eyes hopeful.

"Go ahead. I don't want to. You and Kyna go. I'll stay here and watch with Fire Lord." Katara waved her daughter off. "Hurry up, and I'll boost you up!" Katara called. She moved her arms and pushed her daughter and niece up the hill on a wave of snow.

"So whatcha gonna do to me?" She asked playfully. She sat down on a rock and patted the hollow next to her, indicating I should sit with her. I went to sit there after melting the snow covering it.

"I don't know." I answered softly. "I guess talk to you." My mind was already swirling, memories from my childhood fresh in my mind. "Did you know that Ember Island is actually my summer home? I used to spend my entire summer there, laughing and playing with my mother, my uncle, my cousin brother, even Azula. She was so much nicer when she was younger." I sighed, lost in my memories. "I never found out what happened to my mother. She left one night, and no one ever saw her again. I was just nine. I didn't really understand."

"What happened to her?" Katara asked gently. I think she sensed that this was a sensitive subject for me.

"One day, when my grandfather Azulon was still alive, my parents went to see him. I overheard them, overheard him tell my father that he had to know the loss of his first born son, just like Azulon."

I saw it all again. The flames surrounding the silhouette that was my grandfather. My parents kneeling before him. Azula beside me, the rustle of the silken curtains as we hid behind them and listened. My father speaking, Azulon's anger at his word. Then me running away. It was too much for me to bear. Azula coming to my room later that night, whispering in my ear. "You must know the pain of losing a first born son by sacrificing your own!" My denial, my panic, my fear. It all resurfaced as the past pulled me in deeper and deeper.

Then my mother coming. The last Time I saw her. Hugging me, holding me, whispering in my ear. "Everything I have done, I've done to protect you." Letting me go and leaving with a few last words. "Never forget who you are." Walking away, into the darkness, leaving me alone. Alone with no protection, no comfort. Alone to be teased and tortured by Azula. Discovering that she was gone, that Azulon was dead. That my father was the new Fire Lord.

I could feel tears blurring my vision. I looked up, trying to blink them away, trying to hide them. I could feel Katara's sympathy and empathy. She took my hand in hers and squeezed it, saying a hundred things and nothing at the same time. It was just the reassurance from her that I really needed. I blinked back my tears and gave her a watery smile.

"That was a lot of pain and hurt and memories." I said, wiping my eyes. "Sorry I broke down."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." She smiled warmly. "To be there when you need them. Besides, I owed you this thing. You've done it for me. Twice, in fact." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks." I whispered in her ear. I let her go and we drew back.

"No problem." She responded. By an unspoken agreement, we got up and waited for Kara and Kyna to get back to the bottom of the hill. Her hand slipped in mine and I squeezed it. Then we waited for Kara and Kyna, our fingers intertwined.

* * *

Toph sat by the window, feeling lost and unwanted. Being stuck in the North Pole was bad. But it was worse for Toph because she didn't want to be here, and mostly because she couldn't go anywhere. Her feet couldn't take the cold, but she couldn't sense anything with shoes on. So she was stuck in her room, alone and bored.

She began to wonder why Aang had brought her to the North Pole if all he wanted to do was to leave her here and go off flirting with the pretty females in the Northern Water Tribe. _Spirits! I sound so petty. Even to myself._ She considered trying to make her way to Appa, but decided against it. She couldn't tell where her left and right were even in this giant block of ice.

A knock sounded and someone entered. "Toph?" It was Aang. "We're having dinner soon. Put on your shoes, and let's go." Toph turned away from him and pretended not to hear. "Toph? Come on. We gotta go." Aang sounded a little frustrated.

"No. You go." She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, her face turned away from the direction Aang's voice was coming from.

"Toph, please. It's a formal dinner. You have to be there." Aang pleaded the blind teenager. She merely ignored him.

"You don't need me there. You just need to be there. Last I checked, I don't even need to be up here." She snapped, waving her hands in the general direction of the window. "Why bring me if you don't need me? You're the bloody Avatar, and I'm sure you could have found an escort in no time. I highly doubt that it was for training, because there is absolutely no earth here, not to mention that you have mastered bending it already."

"Toph, I-"Aang began.

"Shut up!" She barked. "I'm not done yet." She stood up and faced him, her milky green eyes angry. "I'm being bloody miserable here while you were off gallivanting and flirting. I understand that you can't be with me twenty-four hours a day, but I can't even leave this bloody room without someone. Of course, you never think of bringing me out with you. So why even bother dragging me away from the Earth Kingdom where the is solid earth that I can _walk_ on and not crash into something and coming here to freeze my ass off?" She demanded, her voice layered with a lot of sarcasm. Aang stood there speechless.

"Leave me alone." Toph sighed, turning away from him and curling up on the bed. "If you cannot give me an answer, leave. Just leave." She sounded drained, tired and weary. She heard the door shut and Aang leaving. Toph hugged her knees and began to cry softly.

#~#~#~#~#

Aang felt awful all through dinner. He knew Toph was right. But he also knew that he wanted her here. It was just how to tell her that. He needed her like air, in a way she was the one thing that kept him going. _Maybe I should just tell her how I feel. _He sighed inwardly. But would she understand? She despised weakness and dependence on or from anyone.

_You still have to tell her._ A voice in his head said.

"I know. But how will she take it?" He asked that voice.

_Tell her. See how she takes it. It'll turn out for the best._ The voice answered.

_Okay. Here goes nothing._ Aang walked to Toph's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door and poked his head in. "Toph?"

"Get out." was the reply. Aang slipped in and shut the door behind him.

"Toph, I'm sorry." Aang blurted out. "I shouldn't have brought you. I can see that now, but I brought you with me because," He paused and bit his lower lip. "Because,"

"Because?" Toph asked. "Because of what? Because you wanted to make fun of a blind girl who can't even leave her room alone? I can't even bloody walk in this frigid block of ice!" She shouted, pissed off and hurt.

"No. I brought you here because I want you here!" Aang cut in loudly. "I brought you because I care about you and I want you, because I need you." He took a deep breath. "I need you to be here, where I can see you and make sure you're okay. I'd die if you got hurt." He added softly. He sat down on the bed next to her. They were both silent. The silence stretched for a long while. Eventually Toph broke it.

"Leave me please." Something in her voice told Aang not to push it. He got up and left quietly.

"I love you, Toph." He said before closing the door, leaving Toph alone with her thoughts. She broke down again for the second time that day. She hadn't cried for years. And now in one day, she was crying, not once, but twice! Her tough facade had been stripped away to reveal the vulnerable girl who needed reassurance and comfort. And all because of a boy.

Eventually she fell asleep crying, hoping that this was just an awful dream she was having.

#~#~#~#~#

"Aang?" Aang spun around to see Toph. It was strange that she had gotten out of her room, but even stranger that she was in his.

"How did you get here?" Aang asked, taking her hand and guiding her to the bed in the middle of the room.

"I asked. I walked." She answered simply. She paused before continuing. "I've been thinking about what you said, and maybe those are your reasons. I'm fine with it. I just wish you'd told me earlier." She sat there, her head bent.

"I care for you. You know I do. I'm just not sure, and mostly, not ready to take that step into having a relationship yet." Toph finally said. Aang sat there quietly. He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Then I'll wait. You're worth waiting for." He smiled for her even though she couldn't see it. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. "Until you're ready, I'll be your friend. Your best friend." He promised.

"You'd better Twinkle Toes, else I'd whack the stuffing out of you." She snapped, reverting back to her normal self, the vulnerable and insecure girl gone. Aang just chuckled and hugged her tightly.

#~#~#~#~#

Later, Aang and Toph went out. He took her to the oasis and sat down.

"Spirits. It's so good to feel the earth again." Toph sighed as she pulled off her shoes. She made a little hole and buried her feet in them. Aang chuckled as he watched her.

"Did you know that one of my past lives nearly got married here?" Aang asked. Toph looked at him incredulously.

"Whaddya mean almost? It's either he did or didn't!" Toph exclaimed.

"Well, he was the Water Tribe Avatar before Kyoshi. His name was Kuruk. He used to be a very vain and self-centred person until he met Umi. Umi was a girl from the Southern Water Tribe. He fell in love with her and asked her to marry him. However, on the night they were to marry, Koh stole her. At this very place. She was sucked into the oasis by an unseen force." Aang explained.

"Who's Koh?" Was the response.

"A spirit. He steals faces." Aang replied. "He's also one of the oldest spirits. Not very nice or helpful though." Aang recalled his foray into the spirit world to search for an answer.

"Why did he do that?" Toph asked.

"Punishment I guess." Aang smiled ruefully. "Kuruk was too absorbed in himself and his abilities that he never really paid attention to the world around him." There was a pause. "But I guess he finally what mattered most to him and grasped the opportunity. But it didn't really work out." He sighed. He wrapped his arms around Toph. "I'm glad I didn't let you pass." He murmured in her ear. "You are very important to me. I just never really knew how important." She leaned back against Aang and smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't. You'd be miserable." She answered in the way that only Toph could. "I would too, I guess. But hey, you know what they say. You can't miss what you never had." She laughed.

"I know I'd be missing out on something." He breathed. "Not something. Actually, someone and a once of a lifetime opportunity to be with my soul mate." He mused.

"How do you know? It could be Katara for all you know." Toph countered.

"Well there's a difference. Katara was my first love, I guess. An idea, a possibility. But it wouldn't have worked. There wasn't that sense of being fitted with the puzzle piece. If it was meant to be, we would have had that perfect fit. I deluded myself into thinking that there was that click." Aang confided.

"And what makes you so sure that we have this," She waved her hands around. "Click?"

"Cuz I can hear it!" He smiled.

"Right." She answered sceptically.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's just that feeling of belonging. Like you've found your perfect fit, a perfect match." He tried to explain.

"I guess I'll have to find out when I meet mine." She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "And I think I have."

"I love you, Toph. I really do." He confessed.

"I love you too." She replied. She paused. "I really mean it. But I'm not ready to get into a relationship yet. So wait, and be my best friend. Just like you promised." She looked into the sky, knowing that it was there even if she couldn't see it. "And when I'm ready, I'll tell you."

"And I'll wait. Anything that's worth having will take time." He kissed her cheek. "And you definitely are worth waiting for, even if it's for another hundred years." They shared a laugh and sat there in companionable silence, his arms around her and her head on his shoulder, looking at the sky and hoping for a better tomorrow.

* * *

Katara led us back to the city after the girls had enough of penguin sledding. I guess there's only so much penguin sledding you can take. For me, once was more than enough. I began to wonder if I had to go for another meeting or meet more people later. Some of Hakoda's councilmen gave me an uneasy feeling, like given the chance; they'd kill me before dying themselves.

We walked back through the maze of streets and to the fortress. "I'm going to the kitchen for a while. Want to come?" Katara asked. "Or would you rather go back to your room and rest?"

"I think I'd prefer to go back to my room. It's been quite a day." I answered. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts for a while. Not that I minded, but I was rather tired and fairly sure that tonight there would be a banquet or something equally elaborate. After all, we didn't do that last night when I arrived, it has to be tonight.

"Okay. I'll take you up. By the way, did Dad mention that there would be a feast tonight to celebrate your arrival?"

"Nope. Your father failed to mention that. But I was expecting that." I wrinkled my nose. "I don't realty fancy going though." Katara swatted me on the arm.

"It's in your honour. So you'd better be there." She threatened. "Or else, you are in a lot of trouble. Fire Lord or not Fire Lord, I promise to make you pay if you don't."

"Mummy, can I go up first?" Kara asked. "I'll take the Fire Lord too." She implored.

"Okay." Katara sighed. Then she gave me that look. The look that said you'd better do it or you are so screwed look. I returned it with a deadpan stare.

"Come on." Kara tugged at my robes and started off. Kyna followed her. I turned away from Katara and followed them.

"Hey, Fire Lord, hurry up!" Kara called. I jogged up to them and walked beside Kara.

"How bout you stop calling me Fire Lord and call me Zuko instead?" I asked.

"Why?" She looked up at me with inquisitive eyes.

"That's my name. Just like yours is Kara." I answered. I Picked her up in one arm and Kyna in the other. "Okay, now which way?" I asked when we reached the end of the hallway.

"Left!" Kara giggled. She clambered on to my shoulders and held onto my head. Kyna was content to stay in my arms. I was fairly sure that she was exhausted after the penguin sledding. "Now go right!"

When we got back to their room, Kyna was fast asleep. I gently laid her on her bed before lifting Kara down from my shoulders. She lifted her arms out and I picked her up even though my arms were tired from carrying Kyna. I sat down on the unoccupied bed and Kara settled on my lap.

"I wonder if I have a daddy sometimes. Like Kyna has uncle Sokka." She confided in me, her small body curled up against mine.

"I'm sure you do. Maybe he's not here, that's all." I answered, knowing it wasn't my place to tell her that I was her father despite this being a good opportunity.

"Oh." Was the reply. We sat in silence for a while.

"I think if I ever meet him, I want him to be just like you!" She declared. I smiled wryly in response to that.

"I'm sure you'll know who he is when you meet him." I answered.

"Uh huh." She looked at me with her big eyes. They were so like my mother's. "I think he's probably an important man who can't be here with me and mummy cuz he's got so much stuff to do." I felt my lips twitch. She was right, but not entirely.

"Okay, girly. I gotta go get ready for the banquet tonight. Your mum will kill me if I'm not there." I pressed her nose down like a button. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aww. Can't you come before you go tonight?" She pleaded.

"Okay. You win. I'll come tonight." Her face lit up with pleasure. She hugged me before she clambered off my lap and sat on her bed. I got off her bed and dusted my robes before heading to the door. Just as I was about to open it, the door opened to reveal Katara.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was just going." I fired back. She raised an eyebrow. I walked past her and towards my room at the end of the corridor. Honestly, I really didn't want to go for the banquet. However, it was my duty. I've learned that there is only so much you can get away with when it come to duty. However, this wasn't one of those things I could skip. I sighed as I began to get ready for it.

* * *

**Sorry again for the long wait. I'll 3 any reviews!**

**~Ewagan  
**

* * *


	4. A Story of Consequences

**A/N:** Gahh I know, I know. I'm so so so sorry. My muse ditched me. And this chapter is shorter than the other 3, but still, a short update is better than none? BTW, the story isn't going as I planned.. I guess I'll just let my imagination take me down the road. Hoepfully we'll have some awesome chapters. :3 Now on to the story! -charges-

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Even though I wished I did.. Else we'd have Zutara and absolutely no Maiko or Kataang.

o0o0o0o0o

**A Story of Consequences**

o0o0o0o0o

The banquet was perfect. Laughter and wine flowed as easily as a waterfall did, sweeping them all away on a rush of joy and merry making. Hakoda was on his left and Katara on his right. He noticed how beautiful she was in the moonlight. Her skin took on a silvery glow that softened her features and bleached most of the colour from the world. The ice slivers in her hair shimmered gently in the moonlight. Her blue eyes were the only colour he could see. They were as blue as the sky, and as fathomless as the oceans.

"You're so very beautiful, Katara." Zuko whispered, echoing his earlier comment upon seeing her. That had been when she went to get him from his room before they visited Kara and Kyna. Kara had stared at her mother, admiration clear in her eyes. Zuko, on the other hand, had a look of someone been struck with fever.

She was wearing a robe that clung to every curve. On top of the robe, there was an equally fitting parka that in a pale blue colour. She had pulled her hair up into a twist, adding in small slivers of ice that glittered when they caught the light. She truly was beautiful.

The plates on the table were devoid of food. Everyone ate heartily and drank just as heartily. Zuko's throat burned from the alcohol content of the Water Tribe's special brew. According to Hakoda, it was fermented seaweed and elderberries. Zuko was surprised that any plant could survive in the frozen tundra, let alone bear fruit. And plenty of it, by the looks of the drinks every one was having.

Sokka was still stuffing his face with some fish. Suki looked on at him with distaste apparent on her face. Her swelling belly prevented her from sitting too close to the table. Zuko shook his head and sighed. He turned to face Katara again. A lock of hair had fallen onto her face. Gently, he reached out a hand and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him, a soft smile full of happiness but slightly tinged with sadness.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, but inside of me, I feel really sad." She whispered, leaning against him. Another wave of loud, raucous laughter could be heard coming from the lower tier of the courtyard.

The higher tier of the courtyard was where the special guests and important people were seated. Yugoda, Master Pakku, Hakoda, Sokka, Suki, Katara and his most trusted advisors were seated in a row next to each other. Being an honoured guest, Zuko too had to sit here. After all, the banquet held was in his honour.

"Why are you so sad then, Katara?" He asked her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." She replied after a long pause. "Maybe it's because of the emptiness, the pointlessness of all this ceremony." She said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." He agreed. He too felt the hollowness, the emptiness of the entire banquet. Somehow, this banquet felt too formal, too stuffy. It smacked the one thing Zuko did not like about being a royal. Etiquette. Etiquette got in the way of everything. He was not allowed to leave the palace with out the palanquin because it was etiquette. He had to get married by the time he was twenty-five because of etiquette.

"Stupid etiquette." He muttered under his breath. Katara shifted her head and looked at him.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Zuko stammered, covering up. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked, in an attempt to distract her.

"Okay, sure." She answered. Zuko got up hastily and offered her his hand. She took it with a smile and he helped her up. Linking her arm with his, Katara steered him out of the courtyard. Arm in arm, they wandered through the palace, talking about anything from badger moles to the right way to play a tsungi horn.

"You blow out air from your stomach, not your cheeks!" Zuko exclaimed, trying to prove his point to Katara.

"You can't suck air into your stomach!" She countered. Zuko sighed in exasperation.

"You can if you were smart enough too." He muttered. She glared at him.

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" She asked him, a spark of fire in her eyes.

"What if I am?" He asked challengingly. Katara stopped walking. Her eyes burned with fire.

"You're going to regret saying it." She said threateningly. Zuko merely cocked an eyebrow at her.

Fuming, Katara raised her arms threateningly. Zuko gave her a what-do-you-think-you're-doing look and folded his arms.

"Going to challenge me to a bending battle here?" He asked her loftily. Katara gave him a glare and flicked her wrist. A water whip materialized behind Zuko and hit him on the back of his head. Katara bent the water back into the wall the water had come from. Grinning mischievously, she turned on her heel and started running. Momentarily stunned, Zuko rubbed the back of his head before taking off after Katara, as her loud laughter gave away her position.

Katara was breathless from running and laughing. Slipping out one of the doors to the small garden where a few elderberry bushes grew, Katara went to sit on the bench by the koi pond. A tree of ice stood guard over the bench. Katara sat there awhile, catching her breath as she watched the koi fish swim. Round and round, their orange and black speckled bodies moving sinuously. She was so absorbed in watching the koi that she did not notice Zuko had come up behind her.

He slipped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "Caught you." He breathed into her ear. She giggled and motioned for him to sit next to her. He moved to sit next to her and she leaned against him. He was comfortingly solid and warm. He put his arms around her and held her closer.

"When I see koi fish, I remember that night at the oasis." She said softly. She turned her head to look at him. "How did we ever get from there to here?" She asked softly. "From enemies who attacked at first sight to almost lovers?" She inquired the last two words barely audible. Zuko looked at the sky thoughtfully, thinking carefully on his answer.

"I think with a lot of trust, blind faith and hard work." He finally said, enunciating each word slowly and carefully. "A lot of trouble, a lot of doubt and fear, a lot of bloodshed and hurt feelings, but I think we worked through all that." He cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. She smiled at him tremulously. Hesitating a little, he bent his head and kissed her gently.

When they broke apart, Zuko smiled at Katara encouragingly. "All that really matters is what is happening, not the past or the future. The here and now, not the before and afters. They just complicate matters." He whispered, his forehead touching hers, his eyes locked with hers. The luminescent gold eyes glowed with its own light, searching for an answer in the azure coloured eyes that were deeper than the oceans and just as full of mystery. They sat there together for what felt like an eternity or a few minutes. Finding an answer to his unspoken question in the depths of Katara's eyes, Zuko kissed her forehead.

"We should head back to the courtyard." He said softly, not wanting to break the magic of the moment. That one moment in time when everything was right. When everything was perfect. Katara sighed and drew back. The moment had been spoiled by reality.

Silently, they rose and walked back to the courtyard together. Both were lost in their own thoughts, lost in the depths of their minds, creating fantasies and dreams to weave into their lives. A companionable silence settled between them as they walked back.

The sky was clear and the moon shone brightly, giving everything a soft, luminescent glow. The air was still and nothing could be heard beyond the whispering of the wind in the icy trees and their leaves. The closer they got to the courtyard, the more noise could be heard. Loud laughter echoed, chattering could be heard, Hakoda's booming voice sounded in the stillness. They walked into the courtyard together, and slipped quietly into heir seats. Hakoda pretended not to notice their entrance or their absence and turned to talk to Sokka. After a while, he and Sokka appeared to have settled on something. Hitting his glass with a fork, Hakoda stood up.

"I would like to propose a toast!" He boomed. He turned to Zuko. "To the Fire Lord and the peace treaty we hope to have signed by the end of his visit. To peace all over the world and harmony between all the nations. To peace!" The attendants of the feast stood up and raised their glasses.

"To peace!" They said, in unison, their voices reflecting the hope and faith they had in the peace treaty. Together, they drank from their glasses and set them down. The crowd settled down and chatter filled the air once more. Hakoda turned his attention to Zuko.

"I sincerely hope that this peace treaty will do well and smooth the path between our nations." Hakoda said, smiling.

"I do too. With all my heart. All I really want is for this world to be a better place." Zuko answered, his sincerity reflected in his amber eyes.

"Very well. My advisors and I have been working on a treaty, and tomorrow we will meet at the main hall. It would please us very much if you and your advisors were to attend." Hakoda said, making the request sound like an order.

"I will be there." Zuko promised, nodding.

"And now, I think I would like to turn in. I am not half as young as I used to be. I'd suggest you don't stay up to late as well." He nodded, rising. "Be careful." Hakoda warned. "There are many who do not want the peace and are hoping to turn the tables against us." He turned heel and left, his warning ringing in Zuko's ears ominously.

Zuko tossed and turned the whole night restlessly. Amber gold eyes haunted his uneasy respite. He couldn't tell if they were his mother's or Kara's, as they were so mixed up in him. Family that was lost to him. When he awoke the next morning, he could feel a few teardrops drip down him cheeks. Brushing them aside angrily while cursing himself for his weakness, he washed his face and dressed himself. He opened the door and left his room quickly, heading towards the breakfast room. Sokka was already there, gorging his face. Suki, Katara, and Hakoda had yet to make an appearance. Zuko picked up a mango and a dragon fruit and left for the sparring grounds.

The ice crunched underneath his feet as he walked there, feeling emotions wash him over and overtake him. Pulling off most of his clothes, he let the emotions build up and released them. Fire blazed across the sparring grounds, lighting up everything. His emotions fueled the fire, making it burn brighter and stronger. He then began to bend the fire to form various shapes and shot numerous fireballs in random directions, going through several of the forms Iroh had taught him. A jet of water hit the fire, steam rising from the meeting point. Zuko retaliated quickly, shooting more fireballs and fiery darts. They evaporated the wall of water that was thrown up as a defense and ice daggers came from the steam. He dodged them as fire arced from his foot as he kicked.

A sizzle answered him and Katara appeared from the steam. He paused in his attack and watched as she began to walk to his side. She picked up his robes and handed it to him. "Come with me." She said. Zuko pulled on his robes and then followed her. She led him into a garden which had an atmosphere of peace and serenity in it. Bending some water, Katara formed a bench for them to sit on, and the she sat. Zuko followed suit and they sat there for a while, neither saying anything. Finally she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern apparent in her voice. Her blue eyes reflected the love and concern she had for him. He sighed and said nothing.

Do you know there's a story of Agni and Tui in our legends?" He asked her. Mutely, she shook her head. He did not seem to have noticed but continued.

"They say that once, Agni had fallen in love with Tui. She was beautiful and kind, and it showed in everything she did. She cared for those beneath her, and always made sure that she did her best when she helped anyone with anything, be it giving, healing, sharing, or even just caring for someone else. It was all of this that pulled Agni to her." He paused for a minute.

"On the other hand, fire was everything that water was not. Where water was calm and soothing, fire was raging, always moving, inspiring fear in everyone. Fire always destroyed everything in its path. Nothing could stop it or hold it in, and the only thing you could do with fire was to consume it before it consumed you. The same way Agni's passion for Tui consumed him before he could consume it."

"As flattered as Tui was by Agni's attentions, her heart was La's forever and always. She did not encourage his advances, but neither did she discourage them. Inflamed by his passion for her, Agni became obsessed with winning her heart. Even though she was distant and aloof, that did no deter him. He pursued her and pleaded with her to leave La and come with him. As his passion consumed him further, he neglected his duties to chase after Tui."

"But she wouldn't. She was bound to La in more ways than one. Her heart was his, but if she left, his fury would consume the world and destroy it. The imbalance of yin against yang would consume the world and cause everything to fall apart. Her nature was the very reason she would not leave him, but her heart betrayed her and called her to go with him, for as time passed by, she was falling for him. He was handsome and magnificent, with a regal air that left her breathless in his presence. He was tender and kind, but his anger was all consuming and always had dire consequences. However, Tui could never provoke his anger, for she was too beautiful, too compassionate for him to be angry at. She was all that mattered to him."

"La, on the other hand, was the ocean. He was unpredictable, ever changing, and never constant, he could take things in his stride, just as he could explode and let everything out. But there was one thing that was constant for him, and that was his unending love for Tui. His love for her was as vast as the ocean, and as deep as the deepest abyss within its depths. He loved her as only the ocean could, with all he was. He was unaware of Agni's attempts to woo Tui, as he was focused on his duties to watch over the mighty seas and the vast oceans."

"One day, Agni came to Tui, and as he pleaded with her to come with him, she gave in. She ran away with him on his dragon, and as they soared into the heavens, La came to look for Tui. His anger and sorrow at Tui overwhelmed him as he watched them fly into the heavens. Later that night, he looked up to the sky as he saw her appear. He reached out to her, the waters of the oceans reaching towards the moon. But she would not look at him, for she was now another's."

"Agni returned to his duties as the sun, but La pined for Tui. He neglected everything and lived for the nights where he could see Tui. Tui was happy with Agni for a while, but to see La pining for her every night while Agni rested hurt her. Slowly, she began to see the effect her actions had on the world, fro without La to look after the oceans and the seas, savage whirlpools destroyed ships and killed people, tsunamis ravaged the coastal cities, and flooding happened near the shores of the sea."

"The people cried out to La to save them from the merciless waters, but their pleas fell on deaf ears, for now all that mattered to him was Tui. Tui heard their cries and her heart ached for them, and yet, she loved Agni too much to leave him. He was all that she had ever wanted and more. He was slowly consuming her just as his love for her consumed him. So she decided to plead with La instead. She begged him to take up his duties again as the Ocean Spirit and watch over it, but he refused. 'Come back to me,' he would plead her, falling on his knees. She wept when he did so, for she could not bear the thought of leaving Agni. But day after day, the people cried out and begged for release from the unforgiving waters of the ocean."

"Finally, Tui could bear it no more. She left Agni and went to La. La was overjoyed, and for a while, there was peace. But Agni grew lonely without Tui, and he sought to bring her back to him. This time, she was truly torn between them both. Both had the power to destroy the world and break her heart. One held her heart, the other held her spirit, her nature against her. What could she do? Nothing. So she fled. She left them both and went high into the heavens, higher than Agni could reach. She wept for her two lovers and her tears became the stars. Each night, she would come out to shine until daybreak, for in the darkness, she could not see Agni or La."

"It hurt her too much to love them both, and until now, she has not stopped crying, nor has she chosen one of them. Each night she is there, sad but kind, beautiful but sorrowful. It comforted her to know that when neither could have her, they would resume their duties, and she would glimpse one of them occasionally, but they would always be able to see her, even though she was too far away for them to reach." Zuko ended the tale. His voice was full of sadness and sorrow. However, his face was blank as a piece of new paper. It showed nothing, even though his eyes were full of emotions. Katara said nothing, thinking of the story she had just heard. It was an amazing one, and very improbable, but every legend had a grain of truth in it.

"And?" She asked. She could sense that there was something else he wanted to say, but he wasn't ready to say it.

"Maybe Agni shouldn't have pursued her, maybe he should have controlled himself." Zuko said. Katara had not expected him to reply, and she had the feeling he was talking about them, and not about Agni and Tui.

_Spirits, help me! Tui, you know I love him and I care for him. Please don't let him hurt us both with his decisions._ Katara prayed inwardly. For now, that was all she could do. Pray and try to talk to him. She had a feeling that he was facing a lot of pressure and uncertainties with their relationship. She took his and in hers and squeezed it.

"I'm here for you no matter what." She whispered softly. He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. He stared ahead, a distant expression on his face.

* * *

Good enough? I hope so. xD I let my imagination run a bit too wild I think. Anyways, leave a review and hopefully that will keep my muse with me to finish this up. I promise I'll try to update, but heck, I'm getting super busy..

~ewagan


	5. Tears and Misfortune

Shaddap. I know I haven't updated this in months. I feel bad too. But it's here now, so don't complain.

I actually had this partially done since March. But I only finished it now. OTL I'M SORRY! D: -shot for taking forever-

Okay. Enough of me blabbering. ONTO THE STORY! 8D BUT FIRST!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I wish I did. I wouldn't have let Shamaylan (or however you spell his name) make a crap movie out of it. ;-; But I do own Kyna and Kara however.

* * *

xoxoxox

**Tears and Misfortune**

xoxoxox

Darkness. That was all she could see around her. "Katara!" She could hear Zuko call for her. She towards where she heard his voice coming from, lost in the darkness that surrounded her. "Zuko!" She shouted, her voice echoing. Feeling desperation overtake her, she started to run frantically, with no idea where she was going but knowing that she was lost, and that she wanted to feel Zuko beside her. Somehow, she tripped and fell. She had the unreal sense of falling into nothingness, falling for eternity.

Her eyes flew open as her breathing came in short and shallow pants. Her heart thudded erratically as she remembered looking for someone or something and the fall. The fall into the void, into nothing, falling into eternity. She felt an acute sense of loss, but she couldn't comprehend why. She felt so lost and alone in her home, in her room. And it scared her. Her fears, her vulnerability, everything. She was afraid. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, feeling tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Once more, she felt like a little girl in need of comfort. She curled up and rolled on to her side, feeling a few tears slip down her face and on to her pillow.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Katara awoke in the morning to snow. It matched her mood somehow. The dark, stormy skies promised a heavy snowfall, possibly a blizzard. She felt contemplative, and in the mood to just stay in her room the whole day. She rang a bell and a maid entered.

"Kalina, could you please bring my breakfast to me? I don't feel very well today." Katara requested of the young girl.

"Certainly, princess." Kalina curtseyed and left Katara's room. Katara slid under the covers of her bed, pulling them up until her chin. It was comforting under the covers, but it felt lonely to be here without someone by her side. Again, she felt herself wishing that things had been different between herself and Zuko. If only they didn't succumb that night. Maybe now they wouldn't be so lonely and lost. Maybe now, things would be different. But she didn't regret that night. It had been the most wonderful night of her life.

A knock on her door brought her back to the present. "Come in," She called. Kalina came in, bearing a tray laden with some fruit, a bowl of jook and a teapot. Katara smiled at Kalina as she sat up. "Thank you. Bring the tray to me, please." Kalina did as she was bidden to, curtseyed, and left the room again. Katara stared at the tray on her lap, surveying the fruits and jook with a critical eye. Sighing, she picked up her chopsticks and started eating. When she was done eating, she poured some tea out of the teapot, inhaling the smell of the fragrant tea.

A soft knock sounded at the door again. "Enter," Katara said, picking up the cup. The door opened to reveal Zuko accompanied by Kara and Kyna.

"Mama!" Kara cried out and ran towards Katara. "Are you okay?" The little girl's eyes were filled with worry and concern. Katara smiled at her daughter and put down her cup.

"Of course I'm alright." She answered, taking her daughter's small hands in her own. "I just don't feel very well. So I thought I should stay in bed today." Kara nodded, mollified by her mother's words.

"Okay. Today I'm going to see Auntie Suki an' Uncle Sokka!" Kara declared, her face brightening. "Auntie Suki said we could have a tea party and then go out on Uncle Sokka's boat!"

"Sounds wonderful, sweetie." Katara smiled. She motioned for Kyna to come closer, but the younger girl clung to Zuko's robes instead. Katara chuckled and kissed her daughter's cheek. "You should go look for Auntie Suki now. I'm sure she's waiting for you and Kyna."

"Okay. Feel better mummy." Kara returned the kiss and flashed Katara a bright smile before grabbing her cousin's hand and running out. Her loud chatter and laughter echoed as she ran out. Katara smiled as she picked up her cup of tea again.

"So much energy." Katara murmured as she took a sip of her tea.

"Indeed. We all used to be like that, once upon a time." Zuko responded, his voice carrying a wistful note.

"Once upon a time, long long ago." Katara agreed. "But no more now." She sipped at her tea again. "It was gone long ago. Too soon, I think." She added with a sad smile.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked, walking over to her bedside.

"Just somewhat gloomy and contemplative. Not really unwell, but not up to going around and talking to people." She answered.

"I see." Zuko nodded. "If you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. Bending her head, she stared into the depths of her teacup, her eyes clouded. "I was thinking about us." She said softly.

"Okay." Zuko said. "What about us?"

"Where this is going, what happened before this, everything really." She replied, head still bent. "I don't know, I'm not sure. I don't really want to think about it or the future, but I can't stop thinking about it either." Zuko sat down on her bed, the mattress sinking with his weight.

"I don't know what tomorrow may bring, but I do know that I can make the best of today." Zuko said, tipping her chin up to see Katara's face. "I never stop thinking about the past, just like I never stop worrying about the future. But I can't get caught up in all that only to neglect today. Because all I have is today really." His gold eyes met hers, a fierce passion reflected in them. "I do know that I still care for you, and that if you would allow it, I'd take you with me and leave everything behind. All our worries, our cares, our concerns. I'd leave them all behind to go live in a spirit-forsaken island if you were there with me, by my side." Katara could feel her heart thudding in her chest, as she saw the sincerity in the amber pools.

Katara turned her head away, fiddling with the tray on her lap as she put down her cup. She picked up the tray and placed it on her bedside table, averting Zuko's gaze. "I don't know what I want, nor do I know what will come in the future. I do care for you, always have, and always will. I just don't know if I want to, if I can leave everything behind." She looked at him, her eyes filled with uncertainties and fear. "I'm scared. I'm scared of the past, fearful of the future and everything that they may bring. Hurts, regrets, heartache, everything!" She cried out.

Zuko reached out and pulled her into his arms. "You can't be afraid forever. But whatever happens, I'll be at your side, to help you with your fears. No one should face their fears alone, without someone to hold them and tell them that everything will be okay." Zuko whispered as he rocked her gently in his arms. "I want to be with you until the end of forever, until the sky falls down on us and the oceans dry up, I'll be at your side Katara. I love you, and I want to be with you forever, but will you let me be there for you?" He continued to hold her as she began to shake. "Don't worry about tomorrow, because we have today to hold each other close and never let go." Her arms slid around him as she pressed her face against his shoulder. She clung to him, holding onto him like he was her lifeline.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Auntie Suki," Kara looked up at her aunt, her blue eyes full of concern. "Is momma gonna be okay?" Suki smiled at her niece. Such a beautiful child. One day, she'd be breaking hearts across the world.

"I'm sure Katara's fine." Suki answered when Kara tugged at her hand, insistent for an answer. "She's probably just tired or something." Suki reassured Kara.

"Okay." Kara seemed momentarily satisfied with the answer. "Is Zuko gonna be my daddy? Like how Uncle Sokka is Kyna's daddy?" Kara shot another question at her aunt. This time Suki stopped in surprise. It was no secret to her that Katara had feelings for Zuko, even though she denied them. But Zuko? Suki honestly couldn't answer.

"Auntie Suki?" Kara tugged at the woman's hand. Startled out of her thoughts, Suki continued to walk, mulling over this issue. The two girls skipped around her as she lost herself in her thoughts, laughing and playing. This was something to think about. Plenty of possibilities, but with very different endings. She wouldn't begrudge Katara happiness, spirits knew she deserved it after all the hardship she endured the last few years raising Kara alone. All the strange stares when she came back pregnant, the whispers, and the gossip. Still, Katara had held her chin up and waded through it, persevering, and making the best of it as she could. Katara was a fighter, and Suki was certain, she would fight for her own happiness if she could. If she knew who or what she was fighting against. Deep inside, she knew the answer, but refused to acknowledge it. This was Katara's fight, not hers. She should not interfere.

Fixing a carefree smile on her face, she followed behind the girls, her hands resting on her belly. Everything would work out eventually. Because that's how Katara was.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Toph sat near the Spirit Oasis, reveling in the feel of solid ground under her feet again. However small the patch of earth was, it was still earth, unlike the unwelcoming ice and cruel snow that covered the ground everywhere else. "I wonder how Sweetness is doing," She murmured in the silence surrounding her. She loved how calm and soothing it was here, an oasis amidst the hustle and bustle of the city, and small oasis of rock in the middle of the ice and snow that surrounded her wherever she went.

A light breeze told her that Aang was now here with her. "We're heading back to Ba Sing Se tomorrow." He announced as he flopped down beside her. She smiled, pleased. At least there she would be able to "see".

"I wonder how Sweetness is doing."

"I think Katara's fine. She's probably hosting Zuko and his entourage."

"Sounds like a fun reunion."

"Yeah. She told me about it a few weeks ago, and asked me to drop by if I could."

"We should. I haven't seen Sparky in ages."

"I thought you wanted to get back to solid ground?"

"It can wait for Sparky and Sweetness. And Snoozles. I can't believe I haven't seen Snoozles in three years." Her voice held a note of incredulity. She missed the sarcastic, lanky warrior who was always making quips that irked her. If she were honest, she missed him terribly. There was no one to be sarcastic with, no one to irritate and see panic, no one to accompany her to the bar and get drunk with. Which in turn, reminded her of that time they had gone to the seedy tavern at the fringes of the Earth Kingdom. What was it called again? Ah yes. The Green Lion. A slight smile crossed her face as the memory ran across her mind.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Sparky in a good while. The last time I was in the Fire Nation he was off at the Earth Kingdom gadding with Bumi I think." Aang looked thoughtful as he contemplated this.

"That old geezer's still alive?"

"Alive and kicking. He's as healthy as a cow-pig." Aang snorted.

"So we're gonna head down south and see Sweetness, Sparky and Snoozles?"

"May as well. Would be good to have all of us together again."

"Yeah. Like the old times."

"Ah, those times." Aang smiled in recollection. Suddenly, Toph punched him. Hard. Despite the many layers he was wearing to protect him from the ever present cold, the blow hurt. "Ouch, that hurts!" He complained, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just felt like it." Toph leaned back, propping herself on her elbows, staring blankly at the sky above her. A flicker of sadness crossed her face as she thought of Iroh. The old man had died a few years ago, after the war was over and Zuko had a firm grasp over the Fire Nation.

"What's on your mind?" Aang asked, noticing the melancholy that crossed her face.

"Nothing." She replied, her face emotionless again.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Toph."

"What?"

A sigh. "Tell me."

Silence. "I was thinking about Iroh."

Aang was silent as they both thought of the wise old man that had always been an important part of their lives. "I miss him." He murmured.

"I know. I miss his tea." Toph sighed.

"He made the best tea ever." Aang smiled sadly.

"I actually miss his wisdom and philosophy more than anything." Toph admitted. "He was a like a rock, always there for us."

"Yeah." They were silent for a while, the world's greatest earthbender and the Avatar.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~

After the tears had stopped coming, she still held onto Zuko. He stroked her hair, his arms wrapped around her in an embrace. She leaned her head against his chest, drawing comfort from his presence, his solidarity, his warmth. They were such opposites, and yet they were perfect with each other. "I missed you terribly the last five years or so." She whispered into his chest.

"I know." He replied simply.

"I'm sorry about Iroh. I'm sorry I didn't go for the funeral." A tear leaked out, sliding down her cheek.

"It's okay. I understand."

"I miss him so much."

"I do too." His voice was full of sadness, even though he smiled. He pressed his cheek against the top of her head and held her closer. "He was the father I never had."

"He was the wisest of all of us, really. I miss his advice."

"Yeah." There was nothing to say. Soon, they pulled away and Katara got out of bed. The clouds still looked ominous in the sky, but she felt better now. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a loose knot behind her head, forgoing the loopies today. She grabbed some clothes and went to change, emerging from the bathroom after washing her face and dressed in fresh clothes. Zuko watched her as she went about, standing by the door with her parka. She took her parka from him and opened the door, pulling on her parka as she did so. They left the room together and walked down the maze of hallways within the building.

"Did I ever tell you about the story about Misfortune's Malady?" Zuko asked as the strolled down the hallways

"Misfortune's Malady?" Katara raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Well, it's an old Fire Nation tale. One our mothers told us when we were children." Zuko explained. "I used to be terrified by it."

Katara smirked. "Oh. So how does it go then?"

"Well, it goes something like this." Zuko began, telling the story.

_The winds howled as she pulled her tattered cloak closer, trying to shield herself from the harsh winds. Her torn clothes were dirty and worn out, her feet were bare. She had been born on an inauspicious day, the day of the Infernal Spirit Festival. The festival where a spirit had perished and cursed the land. Her face was wrinkled, full of worry lines that made her look older than she was. Despite being only twenty, she looked like she was forty, having been left on a doorstep the night she was born._

_She wrapped her arms around her body, shivering in the cold. She wasn't beautiful, nor was she ugly. She was just unfortunate. Everywhere she went, bad things happened. She travelled from village to village, begging for food and shelter. No one had wanted her for her whole life. No one wanted her now. They called her Misfortune, simply because she brought misfortune wherever she went. Some say she actually looked like the spirit who had died the day she was born. But they all believed she was an ill omen._

_As she continued on from village to village, town to town, disasters followed in her wake. Farms were burned down, villages flooded, homes destroyed. But then, the plague came. It started in Senshun, where Misfortune had passed by recently. It spread across the land, striking down every man, woman or child. It spared none. The rich, the poor, the elderly and the young, the strong and the weak, the healthy and the sick. All were struck down by this strange illness. They called it misfortune's Malady, even as they grew sicker. Yellow fever, boils, malaria were all symptoms and stages of the sickness. In the end, they went mad and paranoid, fearing every shadow and flicker of light. The disease ravaged the country, tearing it apart._

_The people cried out to Agni and the spirits to save them. Moved by pity and love for his creation, Agni sought a way to stop the disease. He spoke with Misfortune, and discovered that this was her revenge for all those times she had begged and cried out for help, and no one gave it to her. She watched impassively even as the disease tore her country apart. She spared one village though, one which had kindness and heart enough to offer her shelter and food, even though they had heard of the misfortune she brought._

"_You see, Agni, they had no heart for me." She murmured when confronted. "Why should I have a heart for them?" Agni bent his head sadly in acknowledgement her actions were justified. He had watched her for her whole life, and had seen the cruelty others had inflicted on her. She had every right to take her revenge on them._

"_But since you have asked, I shall pass around the medicine to cure them." Misfortune sighed. "One drop should suffice. Any more will kill them." She warned, as she gave him a small bottle. She smiled at him sadly and faded away, never to be seen again. As the Fire Nation began to recover, rumours spread like wildfire. Some say she still lives, some say she died, some say that her spirit still haunts the Fire Nation._

"But I think that it was probably a true story, but she has died." Zuko finished.

"She had a very hard life." Katara mused.

"Indeed. When I was a child, it scared me because I feared angering the spirits."

"And now?"

"I understand how she feels." He offered her a sad smile. "My exile taught me a lot, changed me and moulded me to become who I am."

"I think it changed all of us."

"I can't imagine anyone trying to change Toph." Zuko smiled wryly. Katara laughed.

"I haven't seen Toph in forever."

"I haven't seen her for a good while either. Not since Uncle.." He trailed off. "It'd be good to see her again though."

"Yeah. I sent Aang a message a couple of weeks ago, asking he to drop by since you'd be here and all."

"That's nice. It'd be fun to have all of us together again."

"Yep. I figured since Aang would probably bring Toph to the North Pole with him, he could come down here with her as well, just so that the five of use would be together again."

"Yeah. I haven't seen Aang in a good while either. I was away the last time he came by, and actually, every time he came, now I think of it."

"Sometimes I wish we could go back to before." Katara sighed.

"The times when the world was right even though there was a war raging around us?"

"Yeah. But at least we had each other, and we were together."

"True. But now at least we have half of us here. Here's to hoping that Aang and Toph will come." Zuko smiled. He slipped his hand into hers, entwining his fingers into her own. She smiled at him coyly, but didn't remove her hand.

"So tell me, Fire Lord, what have you been up to in that country of yours?" Zuko raised an eyebrow at the sudden formality.

"Rebuilding, subduing rebellion, endless council meetings, peace campaigns, diplomatic meetings, sending out ambassadors, the usual." Zuko shrugged.

"In more detail?" Katara asked.

"Let's see. There was an uprising in Tenshu A few years ago, one in Kijiang a couple of months back, which I stopped before leaving for here. Then meetings with Bumi, the Earth King and Arnook, whether I went to see them or vice versa. Trade agreements, peace treaties, all that. A lot of paperwork." Zuko sighed and rubbed his temples. Katara squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"At least it'll be over soon." Katara murmured. She led him through the hallways out to the cloudy skies. They crossed the courtyard and she took him to a small area behind the castle. Releasing his hand, she bent an opening in the wall, revealing a tunnel. Motioning for him to enter, she bent the wall back into place.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she grasped his hand again, leading him forward.

"Somewhere private. My secret garden." She said simply. He smiled and let her lead him, enjoying having her fingers enmeshed with his.

They stepped out of the tunnel into a small area, where several strange plants grew. They were white, dusted lightly with snow. "What are these?" He inquired, looking around in awe.

"Those are wind-dancers. They grow in the South Pole, but there are variations of it all over the world." She released his hand and knelt in front of a bush. He joined her on his knees and she smiled, touching the plants gently. Fingering the petals of some flowers, Zuko realized that the entire garden was full of blooming flowers. Their paleness melded perfectly into the snow and ice around them. Noticing another plant with bell shaped flower, he shifted over there to further investigate.

"Those are snow bells." Katara said, standing next to him. She bent down. "They're my favourite flowers here. They make this soft tinkling sound when the winds blow, and the wind-dancers dance to their soft melody. It's really beautiful. You should see it sometime." She said, sliding a finger under one of the blossoms. Zuko smiled at her, a tender expression on his face as he watched her. It was so strange. This woman, who came from the ice had melted his frozen heart and gave him a reason to live, to go on and do his best. How he had missed her, the last few years.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"

Silence. She turned to him, her eye wide.

"I do, I honestly do." He smiled at her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I've loved you since that day you forgave me." Her blue eyes widened more, her face stunned.

"But, you loved Mai!"

"I did. But I just didn't realized how much I loved you. I never loved her the way I love you, though I did love her. I still love her, but it's changed. I love her as a friend, as someone I know." He took her hands in his own, looking into those cerulean depths that always captivated him. "I love you differently, just like you will always love Aang, but not in the way you love Sokka." He looked at her earnestly. "When you love, you love forever. Love just changes over time."

A tear escaped and made its way down her face. Zuko raised a hand and wiped it away. She gasped, and held onto Zuko, feeling the tears start falling again. "I'm sorry Zuko, I'm so, so sorry." She gasped as the tears fell. He pulled her close and rubbed her back soothingly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Katara." He whispered. They sat there together, holding onto each other, a speck of colour amidst the whiteness that surrounded them.

When she had finally stopped crying, she smiled at him and pulled away slightly. "I can't seem to stop crying today." She giggled despite the tears than still ran down her face.

"Crying isn't wrong, you know." Zuko wiped away the tears. "There's nothing wrong with it."

'I know." Katara sighed. I just vowed not to cry anymore. Not after.." She swallowed and looked down, folding her hands in her lap.

"Katara." His tone was commanding. "Look at me." Unable to help herself, she look at him. The strong jaw, the piercing golden eyes, the scar that was as much a part of him as the blood that ran in his veins. "I know that maybe it was wrong to do what we did that night, but I don't regret it. It hurts that you didn't tell me about Kara, and it hurts that she doesn't know, but I don't regret it. At all."

"I don't want to make you cry ever again, Katara. I don't want to see you cry unless it's tears of joy. I want you to cry only because you're so happy." Katara closed her eyes and bent her head, feeling tears well up again. Would the tears ever stop? Because they kept coming and coming, never seeming to stop.

"I am happy Zuko, and I really am sorry about everything that has happened with Kara." She lifted her head, looking at him even as tears streamed down her face. Her heart ached for him. He had suffered, just like she had. Maybe even more than she had. She loved him, loved him so much that it hurt to love him, but she loved him all the more for it.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

He smiled and held her close, breathing in the smell of her. His hand went into his pocket, where he fingered the smooth stone he had found years ago, in the palace courtyard after she had healed him. It was smooth and jagged at the same time, but over the years, he had rubbed it and smoothened the rough edges, making it into a perfect circle. Recently, he had begun carving it. It was almost done, and he planned to finish it soon.

Hopefully, when he went back to the Fire Nation in a month or two, Katara would come with him, as his bride and beloved, and Kara as his daughter. He had loved her for a long time, and he would always do so.

* * *

This chapter was kinda rambly, I think. -bricked- ANYWAYS, I love reviews. AND AGAIN, I'M SORRY! I promise to push another one out for Christmas, since I'm going to be doing NaNoWriMo for November, I promise one chapter for Christmas. And a new fic is cooking in my brain. The plot bunny gods are demanding more sacrifices. -sigh-

~ewa


	6. Fearful Uncertainties

Eeep. I kinda stalled here, not sure where I was going, but I think I have something clearer in my head now. Buuut, don't kill me plox?

So uhm, I hope this sort of distracts you guys for a while. Kind of me rambling as I consider why Katara is so unsure of herself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA. Because if I did, the world would be a happier place and I'd be richer.

* * *

#~#~#~#~#

**Fearful Uncertainties**

#~#~#~#~#

The garden was quiet as Katara and Zuko sat there together. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a companionable silence. At times like this, all Katara really wanted was for everything to be real, solid. This felt like a dream to her, one she had forgotten long ago. She smiled at him shyly, taking in the changes since the last time she had truly seen him. He was taller and leaner, not that it was very obvious with the thick clothing he had on.

"The fire lilies would be in bloom now, wouldn't they?" Katara asked, a wistful look on her face. Of all the things she missed about travelling, the greenery and the plants were one of them. She loved seeing flowers bloom and the sweet smell they brought. Here, plants were few and far between. They took a lot of coaxing and care to grow, and even then their growth was rather stunted.

"Yes." Zuko answered, taking Katara's hand and squeezing it. "They bloom in profusion this time of the year, turning everything red as well as the smell." He smiled at her, leaning forward to brush a lock of hair that had fallen into her face. She was beautiful because she wasn't aware she was, unlike Azula. Azula had used everything in her impressive arsenal in her bid for the throne, be it looks, power or influence.

A dark expression took over Zuko's face as he thought about his sister. She had died in an attempt to escape prison. Zuko felt a pang of sorrow when he heard the news, but he wasn't really sorry she had died. She was his sister after all, despite her cruelty towards him, he loved her. Despite all the cruelty she had inflicted upon him, he still loved her enough to call her "sister".

Katara wanted so much to be away from the snow and ice. She loved it, truly, but she craved the warm humidity of the Fire Nation islands, the rocky mountains of the Earth Kingdom and the exotic carvings at the Air Temples. And to think just a decade ago she had been a girl content to spend her whole life here, hoping and praying the Avatar would reveal himself and end the war. Never had she thought she would be here today; a waterbending master, diplomat and someone who had helped in the efforts to end the war.

So many of the younger girls here aspired to be like her, but really, there wasn't much to it. She still felt like a regular person, despite being a master waterbender. That was just a perk. Otherwise she was just an ordinary person, boring and someone not really unusual. But the world had placed her on a pedestal along with Aang, not something she really liked unlike Sokka. Sokka relished the attention he got from helping Aang's effort to end the war. This war had begun in a bloody bid for power, and continued because Azulon and Ozai didn't love their people enough to stop the suffering that blighted the world.

And ordinary people needed love. Something which she found really lacking in the world. That was why the war had begun. There wasn't enough people caring for each other. The world suffered as it was already, so why throw it into further turmoil by starting a war? Katara simply couldn't understand. The world was strange indeed. But she had her own haven amidst the pains and sufferings of the world.

"I wish I was in the Fire Nation Islands now." She said wistfully, bending to touch her precious plants. They were so fragile. A blizzard could wipe them out in seconds, destroying her labour in mere minutes. But she had found peace here, trying to nurture life into the plants as they flowered so they would make the world a more beautiful place, even if just for a moment.

"Well, you can come with me when I leave?" He offered, trying to sound offhand. "The fire lilies will still be in bloom then. We'll make it back just before they stop blooming." He shrugged. He would dearly have loved to take her back with him, but only with her permission.

Katara laughed lightly. "Perhaps. We shall see." She smiled. It had been six years since she had last seen him. It was time for them to start mending the bridges and see where they would go. To see where the future would lead them. Perhaps it would take them to a better tomorrow, a brighter future.

#~#~#~#~#

Toph smiled a little as the wind blew into her face. She didn't like being in the air, but she certainly enjoyed a breeze. They were headed south, making pit stops at a few villages to see if everything was okay and whatnot. Toph tagged along with Aang on these trips, just grateful to feel the earth beneath her feet again.

At the pace they were going, Aang estimated they would be in the South Pole in about a week. Well, she could take another month on Appa if it meant seeing Katara and possibly Sparky. Her smiled widened when she thought of Zuko. They got on well, despite her loud mouth and his foul temper. Beneath the constant teasing and insults, she and Zuko had formed a rapport between them. They were true friends in that sense.

Just like she was with Sokka. They had a bond under the constant insults to his intelligence and uselessness. She once had a crush on him, even though she couldn't see him. She knew that she loved the dry wit and constant sarcasm he spewed, which gave her reason to be sarcastic. He was also the one person she could never hide her true feelings from. He knew her very well, because she had opened up her heart to him.

Aang. Out of the entire Gaang, he was the one whom she had the most complicated relationship with. She loved him, and yet.. There was still something different, something not quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it, since she didn't understand him all that well. The cheerful monk was more complicated than Zuko was, and that was saying something. Zuko was one of the most complicated people in the whole universe, because of who his ancestors were and his past.

Underneath the cheery exterior was a bright optimism that never seemed to falter. But beneath that, Aang was a complicated person because of all his past lives. He was immeasurably old but still a boy. Most times, she was confused with his strange behaviour. But she stuck with him through it all. He was her friend, and perhaps more. All that was up to Fate and Destiny, to see how tightly and deeply the would thread Aang's life into the fabric of her own.

"I found some mangoes!" Aang's voice called out. Toph smiled. She loved mangoes. Well, she loved a few other fruits more, but mangoes were certainly amongst her favourite fruits. The sweet yellow fruit was delicious.

"Awesome." Travelling with Aang meant no meat and plenty of fruits. Not that she minded, but she could use the occasional komodo-chicken or cow-pig. She needed the protein, especially after the occasional fight they had. She and Aang still sparred, sometimes with her winning, sometimes Aang. But mostly her. After all, she was his teacher, even if he was the Avatar. The teacher should always be better than the student. But if the student surpassed the teacher, that was a testament to her teaching ability.

Life was good. She ought to cherish it before her father threatened her with yet another proposed marriage. She was on the verge of turning nineteen and was still unmarried. It was a terrible scandal and created a lot of gossip, but Toph enjoyed being the centre of attention. Besides, it meant more guys attempting to sweet talk her into marrying them, thrown in with several gifts and dinners. But she wanted a guy who would treat her like an equal, not a porcelain doll who would break the moment they touched her. She was the Avatar's earthbending master for Oma's sakes. She could take care of herself. She didn't need someone to baby her. She often proved that with a good amount of sarcasm, rudeness and a couple of earthbending moves when her suitors tried to take advantage of the situation. She was blind, not dumb. Even Sokka acknowledged that, albeit unwillingly.

"Toph, come on!"Aang called, pulling Toph from the depths of her mind and back to the present.

"Coming, Twinkletoes!"She yelled back before catching up to him, using more than a little earthbending to get ahead of him. That turned into a race as the tore up the earth as they sped back to Appa's side.

#~#~#~#~#

Kara was playing with Kyna, as per her usual. Mummy was busy with teaching waterbending and healing a lot, but she usually spent the evenings with her. But now, there was Fire Lord Zuko. Kara wondered if he was her father. There were stories she heard sometimes when she went down to the kitchen, and she didn't understand. Mummy had said she didn't have a father like Kyna. Not that Kara minded, since Uncle Sokka was nice to her like he was to Kyna.

Frowning a little, Kara pondered on this matter, trying to understand it. So maybe Fire Lord Zuko was her daddy. Was he? Maybe he knew if mummy didn't. Making up her mind to ask him, she continued to play with Kyna until she saw her mother coming. "

Mummy!" Flinging herself into her mother's embrace, Kara snuggled in as Katara lifted her and held the small girl close. Such a little darling, Katara smiled fondly. So fragile, and yet so strong. Despite her age, Kara was rather mature.

Zuko smiled as he watched Katara interact with their child. How badly he wanted to be able to hold her like that. To his surprise, the little girl threw herself into his arms after her mum. He laughed as she snuggled close to him. "Are you my daddy?" She asked bluntly, in that little-child way of hers, her eyes wide and demanding. Shocked, Zuko nearly dropped her. He smiled at her and put her down, choosing his words carefully. Catching Katara's eyes, he bent down to face Kara.

"Yes, I am your daddy." He said simply. He acknowledged her as his daughter, his darling. He wanted to be a part of her life. Despite not having known of her existence until just a few days ago, this little girl with gold eyes was already tugging at his heartstrings.

"Then why didn't you come here and live with us?" The question was simple, but so blunt. Zuko was at a loss for words. This wasn't what he planned. But she was a child and she saw thing in black and white.

"I was busy. And I was-" He considered his words. "-away." He settled on the word. He opened his arms to her. "But I'm here now." He offered her a tentative smile. She stood there, her face solemn and her eyes grave.

She ran and put her arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him. He sighed in relief as he embraced the little girl. "I'm glad you're here now." She murmured softly as she clung to him. She could see Mama's face, and mama didn't look very happy. "Why aren't you and Mama married?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Well, I suppose your mother and I never had the time for it." He responded quietly. He planted a kiss on her forehead and let go of her. But still she held onto him.

"Well, Mama's free now. You can go marry." She said bluntly, solemnly regarding him with the golden eyes so similar to his own. Katara winced, feeling embarrassed for herself and Kara. Why were children so naïve? Things were much more complicated than she and Zuko getting married. _But what's stopping you?_ A voice in her head piped up. _Nothing_. She threw back absently. The she started. If nothing was stopping her from marrying Zuko, then why wasn't she?

It was strange isn't it? She could lay in bed with this wonderful man and bear his child yet not marry him. Katara shook her head, feeling confused and disoriented. She wasn't sure of herself, so she couldn't commit to Zuko. At least, that was what she told herself. A voice in her head pooh-poohed the idea, told her it was utter nonsense. She was lying to herself. _I am not._ She told the voice firmly. _So shut up already._ The voice was silent after that, but it left a storm of questions in her head.

She loved Zuko. Zuko loved her. He acknowledged Kara as his daughter. So what was stopping her? _Nothing._ The realization shocked her. She truly did love Zuko, enough to spend her life with him even in the most spirit forsaken place in the land. Absently, She saw Zuko smile and answer his daughter. "Well, if she agrees, we can get married right now." He shot her a brilliant smile, one she had only ever seen once in her life. It wasn't his usual smirk or half smile. This was a genuine smile, through and through. "So Katara, will you marry me?" He asked, his voice flippant but his eyes serious. Completely and utterly serious.

Kara's eyes were on her as well. As were Kyna's shy ones. Kyna didn't understand the situation, poor girl. "Why, I suppose I could." She found herself agreeing. _Wait, what? I just agreed to marry Zuko._ Mentally slapping herself, Katara smiled tightly. Kara beamed at her, and Zuko's eyes twinkled with amusement as he smirked.

"So, shall we go inform everyone else of our impeding marriage?" He asked, voice still flippant. His eyes were perfectly solemn, however. He was taking her word for it. She would marry him. After all, she just said yes. More or less anyways. Dazed, she took Kara's hand and Zuko took the other, with Kara chattering happily about the upcoming marriage and Zuko. Seeing Suki coming in their direction, Kyna ran from behind Katara and clung to her mother. Kara rushed out to tell her what had transpired earlier, adding a lot of childish exaggerations to the tale but got her point across anyways.

Things were spiralling out of her control now, with Kara chattering happily about the marriage to Suki. Suki humoured her niece, carefully listening when Kara told her about Zuko's admittance that he was her father and the marriage. Interesting news indeed. She glanced at her sister-in-law, who looked rather dazed by this news. Raising an eyebrow, she watched as Katara shrugged helplessly. This was so unlike Katara. Making a note to have a long chat with her sister-in-law later, she took Kara's hand and Kyna's. "Come. Dinner will be ready soon." She smiled, starting towards the main dining room.

#~#~#~#~#

Zuko was pleased. Very very very much pleased. Katara had agreed to marry him, well, sort of. At least they had some form of agreement that marriage would probably happen. But if it didn't work out.. Well, he'd have his heart broken, probably never see Kara again, marry some snotty noblewoman from the Fire Nation who would take more pride in his position and wealth than who he was and how he got where he was today.

Katara was part of him, in an inexplicable way. From the way she smiled at him with understanding and somehow just understood him made her his equal, perhaps more than that. The innate kindness in her and genuine compassion she had for people made her and even better choice for a Fire Lady. But the one only problem was his people would not like the idea very much. It was beneficial to both their nations politically and financially, taking it one step further mutually beneficial to both of them emotionally. But that wasn't why he wanted to marry her was it?

He knew he wanted to marry her, but why? _Because she's your soul mate._ Something inside him whispered. Despite all their differences, they were the same inside. They were both passionate people who cared fiercely, loved deeply, and in the strangest of ways, perfect for each other. It was enough for him to decide to talk to Hakoda later.

They sat through their evening meal with the light chatter of children filling the otherwise silent air. Kara and Kyna chattered on and on in the way only children can, while the adults smiled indulgently as they answered the girls various questions. As their meal drew to an end, Zuko rose and wet to Hakoda's side, murmuring softly in the other man's ear before excusing himself. He caught Katara's slight frown as he left, and he smirked back at her before walking out.

Hakoda soon excused himself and followed after Zuko, and both men retreated to Hakoda's study for a long talk.

"So, you're sure you wish to marry her?" Hakoda asked, his fingers laced together as he regarded the younger man, studying him intently.

"Yes." Zuko answered, his face stoic. "I want her as a person, not because it will be beneficial to our countries. That's a bonus. But I want to marry her for who she is, not what she can be and what the marriage will mean." He added, an earnest expression on his face.

"I will.. deliberate on this matter, but ultimately, Katara must be the one to decide. I refuse to make her do something she doesn't want to." A sad look crossed his face. "She's suffered too much already for someone so young." His concern and love for his child send a pang of bitterness and regret through Zuko. His father never felt that way about him. Sure, now he regarded Iroh as his father, but somewhere deep inside, he still wanted Ozai's approval, longed for just the slightest nod that meant he had done something right. Having Iroh's approval just wasn't the same because he was not Ozai.

"As have you." Hakoda added thoughtfully. The young man before him had a very hard life, from what he had heard from Sokka and Katara. He didn't know the details, he doubted anyone aside from Zuko and Iroh did, but the scar was inflicted upon him by his father. Zuko refused to share the story with many people, and there were wild rumours flying around about his scar. That was always a matter of speculation amongst people, how he got it. That man had to be a monster to do something like that to his own child. A monster. Hakoda's lips tightened into a grim line as he thought.

"I hope that you will approve of my proposal, Chief Hakoda. I know that it is not a decision one makes lightly." Zuko rose and bowed slightly to the older man as a sign of respect before retreating, leaving Hakoda to his thoughts as he considered Zuko's request. Zuko was sincere, he knew that much. He believed that Zuko was an honourable man that would not willingly hurt Katara unless he had to, nor did he seem like an abusive man. Overall, their marriage was beneficial to all, and Zuko seemed to adore little Kara as the young one adored him. Hakoda smiled indulgently at the thought of his granddaughter. He wasn't really that old and yet he already had two grandchildren, with another on the way.

Really, there was no reason for both of them not to marry. Hakoda smiled as he pondered on it a little while longer before making his decision.

#~#~#~#~#

Zuko left Hakoda's study after pleading his case with Katara's father. The man seemed rather approving of the match, but who was he to say? Ultimately, Katara was the one who decided her own fate. She was a strong woman, his equal on every level and the one the fates had meant for him.

Deep down in his heart, he knew that she was truly the one meant for him. If only she could see that and look beyond her doubts of tomorrow. If only. "Oh Katara." He whispered as he recalled the nights he spent holding her while she cried silent tears at night. It hurt him to watch her cry as she slept. There was no rest for her, even when sleeping. Her demons haunted her day and night.

She may have been willing to share his bed, but she most certainly had not been ready for his love. How could Zuko have told her he loved her when she had her heart broken? He was on the rebound himself, but she needed him more this time.

And so he'd been there for her, offering support and solace amidst her work as a diplomat from the Water Tribes. But that night in Ember Island. He would not regret it, but he wished things hadn't gone the way they did.

It was too late to turn back time, to change the past, but there was the future. This time, he hoped he could share it with Katara.

#~#~#~#~#

Katara bit her lip when she saw Zuko approach Hakoda and speak to him momentarily before leaving. Hakoda had left soon after and both men were nowhere to be seen after dinner. For some reason, this worried her. She had been distracted while she tucked Kara into bed and kissed her daughter goodnight, heavy thoughts on her mind.

She had agreed to marry Zuko. Kind of not really said yes. It was beneficial, politically and financially. There had been talk of it before when she had first returned to the South Pole. After all, what better way to stabilize the world besides a political marriage? As the world settled down and she discovered she was pregnant, well circumstances changed a little. She was older, hopefully a little wiser and perhaps more ready to consider a future with someone else.

Zuko. She loved Zuko with all her heart. She loved how he could remain stoic and keep on going even after he fell. She loved the way he made her feel, how he concentrated intensely whenever he battled, how he was dedicated to what he did. She loved every bit of him, even the broken child she had seen only a few days ago. The broken child who stilled longed for his mother's love and his father's approval. However much he denied it, she knew he cared.

He adored Kara, just as much as Kara adored him. She looked up to him despite only having known him a few days. She wanted so much to have a father, one to love her and cherish her as Sokka did with Kyna. So what was the impediment to their marriage?

Her. She wasn't ready when Zuko had asked her, all those years ago when she had lay in his arms as he whispered promises of his love to her. Instead, she had fled. She feared his love for her. She didn't fear him, she feared the uncertainty of tomorrow more than she feared letting herself love again. She loved Aang and while the break up had been mutual, she had hurt so much in the days after that it hurt too much to love anyone again.

She was so afraid of hurting, that she had hurt him only to hurt herself even more. She had shied away from him all these years, hiding away in her own corner of the South Pole, pretending that he never happened. But still he loved her, still he wanted her. Why was it when she had hurt the most the first one she had turned to was Zuko?

Why was it when Aang broke her heart, she fled to Zuko? Why Zuko? Her heart whispered an answer, one she refused to admit, refused to acknowledge. She didn't want to go through this again. The pain, the farce of a relationship. She didn't want to hurt again. And yet, she wanted it. Against all her uncertainties, her fears, her doubts, she wanted it. Despite the hurt the end would bring, perhaps she would find something real, something true with Zuko. Something that forever was made of. Something that would hold them together and save her anymore hurt.

She wasn't even aware that tears were falling down her face until a warm hand brushed them away as strong arms encircled her. "It's okay, Katara. Everything will be okay."He whispered softly. Even now, she felt safe in his arms, a sense of rightness. But would her uncertainty stop their future? It had once, and it may again. He slid his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away her tears as he lifted her face to his. "Don't cry, please." He whispered brokenly as he bent to kiss her lips gently.

The kiss was like a gentle rain that soothed the pain of loneliness in her heart. She had been lonely so many years because she was too afraid, but no more. She would try again, and let Zuko in. And maybe, just maybe he would know how to fix her.

#~#~#~#~#

"So Katara, how do you feel about it?" Suki asked, settling her very pregnant self in a chair. She regarded her sister-in-law with sharp brown eyes that saw more than people were comfortable with revealing. Katara smiled, her eyes a little red as she smoothed the fur coverlet on her bed, Suki had seen Zuko leaving as she had waddled here. Yes, waddled. She was so huge that she had been reduced to what most people would call waddling as opposed to walking.

"I… don't know." Katara confessed. "I'm so afraid of getting burned again." She whispered, pulling her hair from its braid. The brown locks escaped the braid, fanning around the younger woman's face as she bent her head to hide her face. Most people didn't know how heartbroken Katara had been. Even Hakoda and Sokka didn't know. But with a lack of anyone she was truly close to she had turned to Suki, someone older whom she was familiar with.

Katara had truly been hurt from her break-up with Aang, though most people thought that it had been mutual. It was mutual, but it had hurt too much to be something that had supposedly burned out. There had still been a spark, but neither of them knew how to nurture it into a flame. Eventually the spark burned out and left them with the ashes of a broken relationship.

"And?" Suki pressed. She knew Katara. Katara was hiding again, whether it was from herself or someone else, she was still hiding. She'd hidden the pain from her brother and father when she returned to the South Pole, hidden the pain of a love that had burned out but still the ashes remained.

"I'm too scared to try again. Not yet. I don't know." Katara whispered. "I don't know what I want, or how I want things to happen, but I want a change. I want to be able to be free of all this emotional baggage by the time Zuko asks me for my decision." The words were soft and halting.

Ï want to be able to give my heart to someone and not to find it stabbed with a dagger. I want to love someone that will make the hurt stop, that will somehow mend this brokenness in me. This brokenness I never showed anyone." Her words were coming out faster as she poured her heart out to the older woman.

"I want to be free to love someone once more." She finished. Her face was hidden by her hair, but there was a fragile note in her voice. Suki somehow pulled herself out of the chair and went to Katara, her solidarity and presence offering Katara silent support.

For so long everyone had depended on Katara for advice, for help, for anything. And she had given it freely. She had given so much of herself she didn't know how to stop. She'd kept on giving even when there was nothing left to give. And now, someone was finally reciprocating, Katara didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to receiving, but now she felt she could finally accept the small gift of love Zuko was offering to her.

Now the stage was set, the actors ready to perform as required of them. But would she, the lead, play her role?

* * *

Yay sorta cliffhanger-y? Please please please don't kill me for not updating. I'm not sure when I will again, since my schedule looks pretty full. I have an idea in my head which I may work into another story so uhm, possible new story while I work on this?

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter despite me rambling on and on. Thank you all for continuing to read this story, even though I take forever to update. I promise I'll try harder to churn out more chapters on a regular basis.

Do leave a review as well? They're encouraging for me, even if they are bad. They let me know someone is actually reading. xP

~ewagan


	7. Hope for Tomorrow

This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. I think I know how things will go from here, and the story will probably wrap up pretty soon. I never really intended for this to be a long fic. xD I guess I just had something in my head that I needed to hash out. From here I should update a bit more frequently, I hope. Thank you so much for all the reviews that I've gotten, and I'm terribly sorry I haven't replied to them. Do forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own ATLA, else it would have been a Zutara ending, not Kataang.

* * *

**Hope for Tomorrow**

His time here with her was going to end soon. His country needed him. He knew it. She knew it. Would she come back with him? He hadn't said the words out loud yet, but wasn't the silent pleading in his eyes enough for her to say yes? Wasn't the way he held Kara in his arms enough to convince her that he adored the little girl with ebony hair and amber eyes?

But however things went he would not force her into something she did not want. He would not force her into a marriage or leaving her people for his. He respected her as a woman, as an equal, as a master waterbender who was on par with him. He respected her as the woman he loved with all his heart, the only woman who could truly break him.

Ultimately, however his heart might wish to stay here, trapped in this time just to be with her, his head constantly reminded him of his duties. This trip was made out of goodwill, to show that he meant no harm to the Water Tribes. This was the beginning of a new era, one of peace and prosperity. Naturally the Fire Lord had to play his role. Iroh had more than earned his retirement in Ba Sing Se, where he happily ran a chain of tea shops that had many loyal customers as well as fervent players of pai sho.

Pushing all this thoughts from his mind, Zuko focused on the slender flame before him, breathing in deeply as he meditated, trying to bring some peace into his mind before he went to bed. The hours of forced meditation with Uncle had rubbed off and become a habit. Now it was something he did every night before bed to calm himself before he went to sleep. It was so different now and then, he mused. He had changed so much. _We all changed a lot_. He reflected, a sad smile on his face. Gone was the carefree laughter and innocence they still had then. The war and the constant uprisings after the war had taken its toll on all of them, hardening them into maturity against their will. After all, how many seventeen year olds get an entire throne, army and infamy thrust upon them after three years of exile?

He sighed and pinched the bridge between his nose. His mind didn't want to unwind and stop considering the happenings of the past. There was too much going on now. Wearily, Zuko extinguished the flame and crawled into bed, feeling exhaustion take hold of him. And yet, his mind continued whirring. It refused to settle, flitting from one matter to another. He lay on his bed, staring into the darkness as his mind mulled over matters.

.0.

Katara sat alone on her bed, her arms wrapped around her legs as she considered her options. Zuko would leave soon. He had indicated that he wanted her to go with him, but clearly the choice was hers. What did she want? She wanted to hole up and die, honestly. She didn't want to make a choice between the man she loved and her family. She didn't want to leave this way of life, this existence and build a new one where she would have to prove herself over again to another set of people who regarded her as second-class, unworthy to be in a position of authority. She didn't want to have to eke out a respect from the people again. She was tired and weary from doing that. All she had done in her life was to prove herself capable over and over, but still no one recognized that. _But Zuko does._ A little voice in her head whispered.

_Oh you again. Shut up!_ She told it. It remained silent while she went over this again in her head, going round and round in circles. Simply put, she just wasn't sure of herself. She didn't know if she loved Zuko enough to start over again after disappearing from the world for so long. So much had changed from that time, when she could still smile without a care and laugh without the burden of the world on her shoulders.

Life had changed, her heart had changed. And now sitting here alone, she realized all she really wanted was to feel Zuko's arms around her, holding her tightly and just letting her know that he was there for her, come hell or high water. She didn't want the empty comfort of her own embrace. It just wasn't enough, not when loneliness clawed at her heart.

Silently, she slid out of her room and went to Zuko's, nothing more than a flitting shadow. She had learned to be sneaky when she played the Painted Lady, healing the people who needed her so. Opening his door a little, she slipped in and found herself in a dark room. Zuko was breathing steadily, like he was sleeping. She felt a little disappointed, unsure if she ought to leave or not.

"Katara?" His voice was husky, but there was no condemnation in it. A small fireball appeared in the palm of his hand, throwing the room into a state of half light. She just stood there, watching him for a moment. The fire light flickered over his skin, just showing his good half. She saw the man he could have been without the scar, so different from the man she knew and loved. He got out of bed and came to her, concern clear on his. "Is everything okay? Do you need something?" He asked. She shook her head mutely, unable to speak. She threw herself into his arms, clinging tightly onto him as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, extinguishing the fireball just to hold her.

"Just hold me, please. " She whispered against his chest, inhaling the smell of him. She didn't know why, but he always smelled like wood smoke, with an undertone of sandalwood. It was comforting in its own way, just like him. His warmth, his touch, his smell, it all brought comfort to her, filling a void in her she never knew existed. She drew comfort in his solidarity, his presence, his strength as she held onto him, her heart wavering uncertainly from fear of the future. She wanted him so much, and yet her heart was shrinking back from the fear of being hurt once more. She stuck her neck out once and she only got hurt. Was it really worth the chance that she would find something special this time if she dared stick her head out?

Lifting her face to Zuko's, she kissed him gently, savouring the feel of his warm lips against hers. It was gentle and tender, unlike the many long passionate kisses they used to share. "Stay with me tonight." He breathed, capturing her lips again in a kiss. This kiss was a kiss of desire, of longing. It promised grand passions that swept one off their feet, drowning them in an ocean of sensuality and desire. She returned his kiss with a fervour almost equal to his own, a silent consent to his request.

They broke apart, breathless and panting lightly. Zuko lit the candle from earlier, lending a little light to the room. Katara looked like completely different from her usual self, seductive and exotic, a mystery waiting to be discovered. She was so beautiful that she took his breath away. She smiled at him, the smile of a sphinx as she began to shed her clothes, beginning with the parka. Her outer robe soon followed with the inner robe close by, until all she had on were her undergarments.

Smiling coyly, she reached out and began to undo the ties of Zuko's sleeping robe. He helped her as her fingers fumbled with the unfamiliar fastenings, she planting kisses on his chest as she undressed him. Soon, they were both in states of partial undress, quietly admiring each other in the dim light. He bent down to kiss her again, his tongue probing and teasing hers gently. They broke apart, smiling even as their faces flushed in anticipation. He began to unwind her breast bindings, with her spinning around as they came loose, her hair fanning out in chocolate waves around her. The rest of her clothing was quickly removed, the dim light revealing very little aside from the luminous blue eyes that captivated him so.

He swept her off her feet and pinned her on the bed, kissing her with more hunger. She responded fervently, pressing her body close to his, wanting him as much as he wanted her. They broke apart again and she smiled at him seductively, before claiming him in another kiss as she finished removing the rest of his clothes.

(insert your own personal Zutara kinky fantasy here)

.0.

Later they lay together, their bodies intertwined. Gently, Zuko placed a kiss at the place where her neck and shoulder joined together. "I love you, you know that?" He whispered against her neck, inhaling the scent of her. She smelled good, like those snowbells she adored so much. It was sweet and fleeting, like something there but not really there.

"I love you too." She answered softly, meaning it with all her heart. She did love him, but that didn't change things. She could feel his smile on her neck and he pulled her closer to him. Soon, his breathing grew slower and steadier, indicating he had fallen asleep. Katara lay awake, wrapped in his arms as the night passed, her heart warring against itself.

.0.

The morning brought a sense of emptiness when Zuko awoke to find Katara gone. He sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair. Why was he feeling disappointed? He should have expected it. Even her clothes were gone. It was as if she had never been here. Zuko got out of bed, despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. He had a feeling today he would be tied up in a hundred and one meetings to finalize the trade agreements. If Hakoda was right, that would likely take up all day and possibly the next few days.

But it was a small price to pay, he reflected as he heated up the water somewhat so he didn't have to wash his face with freezing water. The warm water was nice. Even if he was a firebender, he did get cold. He studied his reflection in the water. As always, the first thing that his eyes were drawn to was the giant scar that covered half his face. It was a reminder, a painful one that told him nothing came without a price. He had gained self respect, understanding and a little wisdom when he got the scar, but at the price of realizing that his father couldn't give a shit about his son. Even today, his father's absolute rejection hurt.

But he was his own man now. He was everything Ozai had been and more. He was the Fire Lord, he had more honour in his little finger than his father ever had in his life. He didn't have to fear others nor have others fear him. There were better ways to have people under your control. Truly, he was no longer the young fourteen year old boy begging for his father's mercy, with tears streaming down his face even as he pleaded for his father to understand. His father had spoken true that day. He had learnt respect, with suffering and pain as his teacher. He had learnt the lesson the hardest way possible, or so it seemed. But it was clear his father never had a single iota of respect for anyone. Never.

Zuko's hands clenched around the rim of the bowl, bending his head. Enough. He got a grip on his emotions and thoughts, steeling his face into the implacable mask that everyone saw. Deftly, he pulled his hair into the traditional topknot and dressed in his formal robes. When he was finally ready, he walked out of his room. Nodding at his escorts, he began to make his way to the breakfast hall, every inch the Fire Lord, no longer Zuko.

Breakfast was a formal affair, with the various traders attending the meal so that they could begin straight after breakfast. Zuko kept his face expressionless, aware that everyone was scrutinizing him, hoping to get more favourable terms. In Zuko's opinion, the terms were very favourable to them, bordering being overly generous. If they were seeking more favourable terms, it was not happening. Zuko was adamant about that.

The men reconvened in the meeting hall, where everyone took their proper places as they began to discuss the matters at hand. Many formalities were carried out, and at long last, the papers were settled, copies were made and the men decided to break up the meeting. It was well past dinner time, in fact, it was almost midnight. The food had been brought in earlier, but most of the men were too busy reading and re-reading the terms of the agreement, offering suggestions and amendments until all were finally somewhat pleased with the terms.

Truly, they were extremely generous considering the circumstances. Nevertheless, it had been a hard day's work. Zuko longed for a long soak in hot water, which may have been possible if they could find a tub. He decided to mention this later to Hakoda, who would probably arranged for such a thing to be done.

As the meeting broke up, Zuko found himself nodding and inclining his head to every man as they came to take their leave and bid him good night. When finally, finally he and Hakoda were alone, he sank into a chair tiredly. "At least it's over now." Zuko murmured.

"Indeed. Thank you for such favourable terms. I still think you are being overly generous." Hakoda answered with a wry smile. Zuko just waved a hand absently.

"When you try to build peace and extend friendships, one should give the other the advantage. It pays off in the end." He responded, a corner of his mouth lifting in a half-smile. He rose and bowed slightly to Hakoda. "With your permission, I will take my leave." He said formally. Hakoda nodded.

"Sleep well, Zuko. We'll probably have another long day tomorrow." Hakoda returned his bow and the men straightened at the same time, tired smiles on their faces before Zuko turned and left. He could see where Katara got her iron will from. It was clear that Hakoda was a man not easily bowed by troubles. As he swept from the meeting hall and to his own rooms, he wondered if Katara was perhaps in his room. He hadn't seen her the whole day. Nor had he seen Kara, come to think of it. Already, he missed the little girl who always had a bright smile on her face to lift the spirits of anyone.

As he retired to his own rooms, he felt the toll of the day on his shoulders, weighing him down with exhaustion. The curtains at the windows billowed as the wind gusted through them, toying with them. Zuko went to look outside, where the moon shone brightly, turning the arctic wasteland into a land of beauty and ethereality. A soft flash of lights in the distance caught his eye and he turned his attention to that, entranced by the dancing coloured lights.

"Beautiful aren't they?" A soft voice came. His head swivelled to see who his visitor was, only to find Katara standing next to him. "They appear in the winter months of the South Pole, dancing across the skies every night." She turned to face him, the moonlight throwing her features into sharp relief. The straight nose, wide set eyes that were an endless blue, soft pink lips in an oval face that was framed with brown locks. "I used to stay up all night, watching them." She murmured as she turned to watch the colourful lights as the cavorted across the skies.

Zuko tore his eyes away from her and watched the lights, feeling a sense of peace settle over him. "They're amazing." He said softly, not wanting to spoil the moment. He wondered why was she here. After all, it was late and it wasn't as if she seem to need him like she did last night. Or did she? He didn't know. A lock of hair fell in her face and he gently brushed it away. "I'll be leaving at the end of the week." He said, taking a step back into his room. He lit one of the candles in the room, bringing some illumination to the room.

She didn't respond, merely turned to regard him with sad eyes. Her heart was screaming at her to go with him, while her mind told her it was foolish of her, to tear Kara away from everything that she knew and follow Zuko into possible disaster. Was this worth it? Would it be enough just to have Zuko's arms around her even as the world came falling down around her? If not, they would only have another three days together before he left. She felt her heart twist painfully in her chest as she contemplated never seeing him again. If she were honest, she couldn't bear that. It was almost as bad as getting her heart broken again. Only this time it wasn't anyone's fault save her own.

"Zuko," She spoke up, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "Promise me something?" She asked, looking once more like a child.

"Anything within my power." He answered promptly, walking over to hold her. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest.

"Don't ever leave me please." She whispered, her eyes closed as a tear leaked out involuntarily. His embrace tightened as he began to stroke her hair.

"Never, Katara. I never will leave you." He held her close. "I'll always be with you in your memories, in your heart as long as you love me." He whispered. "Love keeps people close, even though they're on separate poles." Katara didn't answer, but she held tighter onto him.

At last she let go of him and took a step back, a soft smile on her face. Her decision was made. She would go with Zuko. "Get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." She smiled up at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Stay with me tonight." He requested, his eyes locked with hers. She nodded in assent. They shed their clothing for something more comfortable, Katara borrowing one of Zuko's robes before settling in the bed. They lay together, talking quietly and holding each other, just content to feel the other next to them until at last, they drifted into a sleep.

.0.

Katara awoke earlier than Zuko, a rare occurrence. She watched as he slept, a childlike vulnerability in his face as he slept. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she snuggled closer to him for warmth. Soon enough, his eyes opened and he smiled to see that she had yet to leave. "Good morning." He murmured, kissing her lightly.

"Good morning to you." She returned with a smile. "You better get up, you've got more meeting and I need to pack." She smiled at him. His eyes widened slightly.

"Pack?" He repeated somewhat hesitantly. "Are you coming back with me?" He asked.

"I guess. I can't very well let Kara leave her father." She teased lightly. "She adores you, you know." She added softly, now serious.

"I adore her too. She is my child after all." He smiled gently as he sat up. Yawning slightly, he got out of bed and went to wash his face. As he dressed, Katara helped him with some of the more complicated part of his robes. It wasn't that he couldn't do it himself, but simply it was easier when someone helped.

After he left, Katara shed his sleeping robe and dressed in her own clothing. She then went to see her grandmother, to tell her of her decision and ask for her help. Suki also had to be told, as well as her father. She felt a little fountain of happiness bubble up within her, now that she was going to follow Zuko. It would be hard, but since when had her life been easy? Katara thought wryly as she looked for her grandmother.

She found Kana in one of the healing tents, supervising as younger women mixed salves and tinctures for various ailments. Suki was also here, chatting to some of the women as she sat down in a chair. Katara told them of her decision, a smile on her face. Suki clapped her hands in excitement, pleased that Katara was now happy. Kana just smiled and said nothing. Finally, her darling Katara would be happy. While the past years hadn't been unhappy, they weren't exactly happy. She looked like she was pining, even though she vehemently denied it. Katara deserved the happiness, after all she had been through.

Sokka decided to make an appearance just then, and found out about his sister's imminent departure. While he wasn't pleased that his baby sister was leaving, he was still glad she had found someone special, the right person for her. He didn't have the heart to tell her that Aang had been all wrong for her so many years ago, but it was clear that Katara and Zuko were like fragments of a broken cup that fit together perfectly.

There would be much for her to do in the next few days before Zuko left if she were to leave with him. Tie up all the loose ends, pack and organize her things as Zuko finished up the trade agreements and signed the various documents. They would both be busy until he left. And yet he had never seen two people more in tune with each other. Truly, they were made for each other. Sokka only smiled and said he had to get back to work when Katara asked him whether he was planning anything as of yet.

.0.

The rest of the day was spent sorting through various clothing items, childhood mementos and scrolls she wanted to bring with her. She let Kara know what was happening and since then it had been a flurry of non-stop activity. Packing organizing, directing servants to help as she packed away her life into a few boxes and trunks to bring with her. Kara's were similarly sorted, but with fewer items.

As she watched Katara bustle around, Kara found herself having mixed feelings. She didn't want to leave Kyna or Uncle Sokka or Auntie Suki, but she wanted to follow her father. Maybe they could visit? Surely something would be done so that the family wasn't completely torn apart. But there was bound to be good things happening. Mama was happy, Kara could see that. She was happier than usual and showered her daughter with many kisses and hugs between the seemingly endless packing of her life. Anything and everything she held dear was taken and placed within the trunks or in boxes.

Fire Lord Zuko came in once, much to Kara's delight. "Daddy!" The word tore itself from her lips as she ran to him, threw herself in his arms as he lifted her up high, swinging her as she giggled and hugged him tightly. Soon enough, she started chattering away about the events of the day. Zuko listened, while he watched Katara run from room to room, searching for one thing or another.

"I'm so glad you're coming with me," He murmured as he held her in his arms, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately. She giggled at the sensation.

"I want to stay with you too. Are you and mummy getting marries? When?" The child threw the questions around.

"Soon. As soon as possible, my little turtle-duck." He smiled.

"What's a turtle-duck?" Kara frowned, her curiosity piqued.

"I'll show you when we get to my home." He promised, setting her down. "I need to go and finish some work now, but I'll have dinner with you, okay?" He asked.

"Promise?" Kara asked, holding out her little finger.

"Promise." He assured her, hooking her little finger with his and squeezing it gently. She smiled at him and gave him a hug before he left.

.0.

"We're almost there. Hopefully we'll catch Zuko before he leaves." Aang grinned excitedly. Toph just smiled at his enthusiasm. Honestly, she felt entirely useless. She only ever felt useful when she was around earth and beating people up. With reason for course, else that would make her pretty useless as well.

At least there weren't any more rebellions and uprisings to quell. There was simply no challenge in that, as a simple manoeuvre could stop hundreds if properly applied. "I hope so. I wanna see Sparky again." She brightened slightly at the thought of Zuko. He was so very much like her, hiding behind their own facades, he one of stoicism and she one of a daredevil. It wasn't truly the people they were inside, but the faces the presented to the world. No one yet had been able to see the hurt girl inside her except for Sokka and Zuko. Aang understood a little, but he didn't see it.

.0.

Zuko fulfilled his promise, having a light dinner with Kara before he headed into the dining hall for something more substantial and to let Katara's family know of the current arrangement. Or rather, back Katara up as she broke the news to the rest of her family.

"I've made up my mind." She told them. "I'm not changing it. I love Zuko, I will go with him and help him as his wife and partner and help him build peace and harmony throughout the world." She smiled at him, taking a deep breath. "I've been doing that most of my life, and I suppose this is a new approach for me to do it, and I really would like to do that. So with your blessings, I will do this. Even without, I will go, but it will make me happier if I have it." She looked around expectantly as one by one, her family nodded and acquiesced to her request.

Hakoda smiled and nodded. "You're all grown up, you make your own decisions now. I'll support you no matter what." He said, going to her and hugging her. Katara clung to her father. He had always been her rock and strength, and now that person would be Zuko. They pulled apart and she went to stand next to Zuko. Together, they exuded an air of command and dignity, people who were fair but implacable when necessary. Truly they were a good pair together. Anyone could see that.

.0.

"We're here!" Aang shouted excitedly, offering Toph a hand rather absentmindedly before he jumped of Appa's back. He landed lightly on his feet, holding Toph in his arms before he set her down. She held onto his hand tightly, completely terrified as she was truly blind now. She never like being blind. It scared to feel so helpless, so useless when all her life she had tried to prove just the opposite.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled herself upright. She wasn't a helpless girl anymore. She was and earthbending master, and she would behave like it even if she was (literally) out of her element. She held onto Aang's hand as a guide, but no more did she appear as the young girl who was fearful and scared.

"TOPH!" A voice screamed. A pair of arms enveloped her in a tight hug. "I didn't expect to see you here!" It exclaimed. Toph identified the speaker as Katara. Only she would dare hug Toph like that. A punch on her arm told her Sokka was there.

"Well, you know. Where the Avatar goes, there you find his earthbending teacher kicking his butt." She smirked. "Is Sparky here?" She asked. "We were kinda hoping to see him before he left." She made inverted commas when she said see, rolling her eyes. Katara smiled. Toph was the same as ever.

"Did you really miss me that much?" She could just hear the smirk in his voice. Uff. If she could 'see' by now he'd be flying.

"Nah. Just wondering if you'd piggy back me around." She threw back. They were beginning to ease into the old, familiar banter as they all began to chatter, regaling each other with stories of various incidents and happenings.

"Zuko and I are getting married." Katara confided in Toph during a quieter moment. Toph's eyes widened.

"I knew it!" She cried, a wide smile on her face. " I knew it! I knew you guys had something going on!" The smile on her face was positively scary.

"Yeah well, we're leaving in a day or so for the Fire Nation." Katara shrugged. "I need to pack, he needs to finish signing papers. Not much time for much really." A smile flitted on her face briefly before disappearing. :Come, there's someone I want you to meet." Katara pulled Toph in one direction, taking them away from the main group.

Toph followed her blindly, unable to do much. "Okay Toph, this is Kara. Kara, this is Toph." Katara introduced. A pair of small hands touched her.

"Is she the Blind Bandit?" A child's voice asked, awe apparent in her voice. Toph bent down, her using her hands to feel the girl's face.

"That's me." Toph grinned as she explored. It was like Katara, but in miniature. Her eyes widened, and she stood up abruptly. "Is she your child? And Zuko's?" Toph asked in a low voice, her hand squeezing Katara's tightly.

"Yeah." Katara admitted. A look of understanding dawned on Toph's face.

"I see."

"Don't tell Aang please." Katara begged.

"He should know." Was all Toph said. "Come on, we better get back before the rest start looking for us." Together they left, after Katara bent to give Kara a hug. They soon rejoined the rest of the Gaang, chattering away and catching up, making up for lost time.

.0.

That night, dinner was a colossal affair. Zuko and Katara were due to depart the next day, and Avatar Aang was here. Truly it was a celebration. Aang didn't seem to react much to the news that Katara and Zuko were together. If anything, the young man seemed more at peace with himself. It was as if he had found his centre.

After the announcements were made, many came to congratulate the couple and pay respects to the Avatar. There was much formality, but the food and drink flowed pretty easily nonetheless. It was a night of celebration. Music, food, drink, people, family, friends. It was an easy atmosphere, one that made Katara glad in her heart. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so much joy and happiness. She was content to stay here in this time, when all that she had ever wanted or needed was here with her. She leaned against Zuko as she watched everything going on around her.

The next morning was a rush to load everything onto Zuko's ship. There wasn't much time as he wanted to leave after the noon meal. After many tearful goodbyes and partings, they finally boarded the ship. The three of them, standing together as the ship sailed out of the harbour.

Earlier that day, Katara had pulled Aang aside and introduced him to Kara. It was obvious who her paternity was. Aang smiled at her, concealing his hurt as he bent to chat with the young girl. She was vivacious, and soon had Aang wrapped around her little finger. He loved young children, and this just reminded him of his duties as an airbender. "I'll come see you sometime in the Fire Nation." He murmured to Katara. "I'm happy for you, truly I am." He smiled at her, pushing aside the remnants of his crush on her. It had been a long time, and Katara had moved on without him.

It was time he did the same. As he stood amongst the crowd waving Katara and Zuko off, his eyes locked on Katara's. An unspoken goodbye was said in that moment their eyes met, as well as a thousand apologies. Time had changed them into different people from the young girl who had broken the monk out of the iceberg. She still believed in him, she always would. But now her heart belonged to someone else.

She smiled at him, forgiving him and letting him know that she still loved him, albeit differently. That was something that would never change.

* * *

Blah blah blah, the usual. Review. Thank you so much for taking the time to read all this brain dribble.

~ewa


End file.
